la niña del árbol
by Diane-chan16
Summary: Sasuke es un niño bastante serio y antisocial, pero un día caminando por el parque se encuentra con una hermosa "niña" de cabello rubio y ojos azules. Después de eso, la busca día a día, pero lo que no sabía nuestro joven Uchiha es que no todo es lo que parece. SasuNaru/ universo alterno/ yaoi
1. Prólogo

**Hola~**

 **Este es un proyecto que surgió de una idea fugaz que tuve. Este, se supone, no iba a ser el primer proyecto de este año, peto he estado corta de inspiración y la idea estuvo ahí y tenia que aprovecharla.**

 **Tranquilos, pronto actualizo los demás fics**

 **Espero les guste**

 **Aclaraciones:** Los personajes no me pertenecen, estos son de Masashi Kishimoto, yo solo los uso para hacer realidad mis sueños frustrados.

 **Advertencias** : SasuNaru/posible ItaDei/ Universo alterno/ posible Ooc de los personajes/ yaoi

************S&N************

 **PROLOGO**

Bitácora #01:

Hoy estaba caminando por el parque cuando la vi, por la complexión de su cuerpo, supuse que era una niña. Su cabello era dorado y un poco alborotado como los rayos del sol, sus ojos son de un azul claro como el cielo en un día de verano, su hermosa piel era morena, su rostro muy bello y en el habían tres curiosas mariquitas en cada una de sus mejillas. A mis cortos 7 años, no me ha interesado ninguna niña; ni grande, ni chica, pero esa pequeña capto mi atención en segundos. Es algo fuera de este mundo, es un ángel. Se veía tan linda ahí, jugando con algunas hojas a la sombra de aquel frondoso árbol.

Usualmente no suelo ser un cobarde; soy un Uchiha y Provengo de una familia respetable y distinguida, pero sabía que si me acercaba, probablemente ella huiría, así que decidí observarla desde la sombra.

...

Estaba jugando con algunas hojas que encontré caídas de este árbol, cuando observe a un niño de pelo negro y un poco largo. Tenia la esperanza de que se Acercara, pero dio media vuelta y regreso por donde había llegado. Toda la esperanza que tuve de tener un amigo y jugar con él un rato se desvaneció frente a mis ojos. Agache mi cabeza y continúe jugando solo en aquel rincón apartado, a donde fui relegado por todos los aldeanos.

 **HASTA AQUÍ**

 **diganme que tal les pareció...**

 **CONTINUACIÓN?**


	2. Capítulo 1

Hola...

Esta es la segunda parte del fic. En unos días estoy actualizando la misión.

Espero les guste

 **Aclaraciones** : Los personajes no me pertenecen, estos son de Masashi Kishimoto, yo solo los uso para hacer realidad mis sueños frustrados.

 **Advertencias** : SasuNaru/posible ItaDei/ Universo alterno/ posible Ooc de los personajes/ yaoi

************S&N************

 **CAPITULO 1**

 **Sasuke pov**

Me desperté, como todos los días,

pero cuando pase frente al espejo me di cuenta de algo... Estaba sonriendo. Eso no es algo propio de mi, ni de mi familia, pero cuando se viene a mi memoria el recuerdo de aquella chica tan linda, no puedo evitarlo. Tengo aún la esperanza de volvermela a encontrar, pero es probable que no la vea, por que esta tarde tengo clases de defensa personal y salgo como a las tres de la tarde.

Voy a mi armario y me aseguro de que mi uniforme este en perfecto orden. Tomo todo lo que necesito y voy a prepararme para otro largo y tedioso día de escuela.

...

Cuando estoy listo bajo al comedor de la gran mansión en la que convivo con mis padres y mi hermano. Digo convivir que es diferente a vivir, porque somos prácticamente como desconocidos, cada uno vive en su mundo y solo aparentamos ser una familia delante de la sociedad, de puertas para adentro somos unos completos desconocidos.

Saludo respetuosamente a mis padres y mi hermano, me dispongo a desayunar en completo silencio, mientras escucho como mi padre y mi madre alaban a mi hermano. Al terminar mi desayuno, me despido con una reverencia y voy a terminar mis pendientes para marcharme al instituto.

...

Al llegar me encuentro lo de todos los días, un mundo lleno de falsedad e hipocresía. Veo por doquier niñas coqueteandome y confesandome sus "sentimientos" y niños que de la nada aparecen e intentan hacerse mis "amigos", cuando yo se perfectamente que lo unico que quieren es obtener algo de mi o presumirme como trofeo. Sólo por cosas como esas es que quisiera dejar de ser un Uchiha.

...

He terminado ya el colegió y de verdad que no soporto el dolor de cabeza, esas niñas no tienen nada mejor que gritar "Sasuke-kun" de aquí para ya y traerme comida como si fuera lechón, siempre me traen cosas "finas", las cuales aborrezco, ya tengo suficiente con lo que me obligan a comer mis padres, como para también tener que comerlo en el colegio.

 **Fin Sasuke pov**

******S&N********

Eran las tres de la tardé y como siempre, el pelinegro atravesaba el parque que separaba los suburbios de las residencias de la gente de clase alta. Recordó lo sucedido el día anterior y como el día anterior se encontró de nuevo a la chica rubia de ojos claros. Un sonrojo apareció en sus mejillas mientras la observaba. Se quedo viéndola ahí, hasta que el sol se oculto tras las montañas de la villa. Cuando vio que la pequeña se levantaba y se marchaba, seguramente a su casa, el salio de su escondite e hizo lo mismo. Al fijarse en lo tarde que era, solo supo maldecir su suerte. Seguramente sus padres le reñirian en casa, pero no por eso, no valdría la pena haberla visto hoy.

...

Bitácora #02

Hoy salí muy tarde del instituto, salí a las tres, pero fue grande mi sorpresa, así como mi alegría al encontrarla sentada bajo el árbol, tal como la primera vez. La vi y tengo que reconocer que estaba muy linda, llevaba puesto un overol de color beige con una camisa naranja y zapatos azules, a juego con sus hermosos ojos.

La gran sorpresa es que hoy no iba sola, hoy llevaba consigo un pequeño gatito de pelaje naranja, cola esponjosa y ojos de un tono carmesí. Hoy fue la primera vez que le pude ver una sonrisa y es preciosa. Creo que en vez de llamarla la niña del árbol la voy a llamar sol, porque es tan resplandeciente como él.

Lo único malo fue el regaño que me dieron mis padres y no por lo que me dijeron, sino por que se la pasaron haciendo lo que mejor saben hacer; compararme con Itachi.

Espero poder verla mañana.

Sasuke U.

HASTA AQUÍ

diganme que tal les pareció...

CONTINUACIÓN?


	3. CAPITULO 2

La Niña del Árbol

CAPITULO 2

Bitácora #03

Hoy me sorprendí un poco al llegar y no encontrar a "sol" bajo el árbol donde ya era una costumbre para mí observarla todos los días. Me entristecí un poco de no hallarla ahí, pues para mí, ella era como una luz en todo mi mundo, lleno de oscuridad y penumbras. Con tristeza, iba a dar vuelta e iba a regresar a mi hogar cundo la vi, pero hoy, al contrario de todos los días que la veo y siento una gran alegría, sentí mucha tristeza, rabia y pena.

Ella venía con su carita llena de lágrimas, polvo, algunos golpes y rapones. También venía con una pantaloneta corta llena de suciedad y untada con sangre, al parecer de los raspones que llevaba en sus rodillas, sus piernas llenas de moratones y raspones, y una camisa blanca con un saquito azul claro llenos de sangre, al parecer de su nariz. La vi cuando se sentó bajo la sombra del árbol a llorar amargamente.

Me sentí lleno de rabia, ir y odio. Como le podían hacer algo a un ser tan puro como ella. Por primera vez me atreví a hacer lo que había estado posponiendo desde hace dos días. Me arme de valor y me acerque ella. Al estar frente a ella, me entere de dos cosas:

"ella" es un chico, no una chica

Es más hermoso verlo de cerca

Me sonroje cuando estuve totalmente de frente a él, y es que, aunque no halla levantado la cabeza, pues estaba hecho un ovillo, solo con verlo de cerca supe que era un chico, pero eso no quitaba lo hermoso que era y por más raro que sonase, no me sentí incomodo pensando de que él era hermoso. Respire para tratar de desvanecer el rubor de mis mejillas y cundo estuve tranquilo le hable.

Fue inútil tratar de desvanecer mi sonrojo, pues cuando sus ojitos llorosos, brillantes y azules como el cielo se posaron en mi persona, sentí que se me movía el mundo. Son preciosos vistos desde cerca. Él me estaba viendo y yo para reconfortarlo, trate de acariciar sus rubios cabellos, pero el instintivamente y como un zorrito herido se alejó de mí. Yo me sentí como un idiota, pero si tanto valor me había costado acercarme a él, ahora que ya estaba cerca no iba a desistir. Le dije que yo no quería hacerle daño, que solo quería ayudarle. El levanto toda su cabecita y me miro con curiosidad, luego con reconocimiento y después me regalo una pequeña sonrisa.

Para cuando intente posar nuevamente mi mano sobre su cabecita, este no rehuyó del toque, y para mi sorpresa, se dejó acariciar dócilmente. Tocarle fue celestial. Nunca me había sentido de una manera similar con ninguna otra persona, él era muy diferente a aquello que yo conocía y la curiosidad por conocerlo nació en mi interior, tenía… no, debía conocerlo.

Las palabras que me dedico después me dejaron boquiabierto…

"pensé que jamás te ibas a acercar y simplemente te quedarías observándome. No sería raro que me temieras… como todos los demás"

Como alguien podía temerle a una criatura tan angelical, pero aún más importante, como se dio cuenta de que era yo quien le observaba. Me sonroje hasta la raíz del cabello y lo único que me saco de mi letargo fue su hermosa sonrisa. Era suave y cantarina, y el escucharla, como música en mis oídos. Debía reconocer que para ser un chico, tenía una voz preciosa.

Estuvimos hablando mientras yo curaba sus heridas. Y jamás en mi vida había odiado el tiempo como ahora, pues solo había pasado media hora, cuando mi alarma sonó, advirtiéndome la hora y recordándome que debía regresar a casa, para prepararme para otra estúpida cena de negocios que tenía mi padre.

Del día de hoy aprendí dos cosas importantes…

No debes juzgar a una persona por su apariencia

El hermoso chico que conocí hoy se llama Naruto, es mi amigo y no me molestaría en absoluto volverlo a ver

Sasuke U.

HASTA AQUÍ…

Díganme que tal les pareció…

CONTINUACION?


	4. CAPITULO 3

La Niña del Árbol

CAPITULO 3

Bitácora #07

Llevo una semana de conocerlo y me ha parecido la persona más increíble de este mundo, él es muy divertido, es risueño y alguien muy tierno, jamás en mi vida pensé que un ser tan frio como yo, fuese a tener un amigo tan energético como él. Mis días grises y llenos de total infelicidad fueron cambiados por días soleados y llenos de luz y felicidad, creo que me podría acostumbrar a su compañía. Lo único que me preocupa es que alguien nos descubre y destruya por completo mi felicidad. Adoro ese mocoso ruidoso. Aunque, han estado surgiendo sentimientos desconocidos en mí, pero creo que eso se debe a que él es mi primer y mejor amigo.

Sasuke U.

***********S&N**********

Itachi pov

He notado que el comportamiento de mi hermano ha cambiado desde hace algunos días. Al principio note que llegaba triste y pensativo, algo impropio de él, pues él al igual que yo sabemos ocultar perfectamente nuestras emociones. Pero lo que realmente me sorprendió fue lo que vi después, ya que he notado que en los últimos días llega a casa con una sonrisa y su ropa hecha un desastre. Sea lo que sea que haga feliz a mi hermano, tratare de ocultarlo. No quiero que su infancia se vea destruida… igual que la mía.

Fin Itachi pov

*********S&N********

Jiraiya pov

Me sorprendí demasiado cuando vi a mi pequeño Naruto llegar con una sonrisa y sus heridas curadas hace algunos días. No sé por qué en este maldito pueblo, todos tienen que ser tan ignorantes y no son capaces de aceptar que Naruto es una persona diferente, pero sigue siendo una persona al fin y al cabo. Cuando le pregunte que como había ido su día y que quien había curado sus heridas, me conto que había conocido en el parque a un chico llamado Sasuke, que él le había curado y que le prometió que iría a jugar en el parque con él, al día siguiente. Yo simplemente le dije que no se hiciera tantas ilusiones y que era probable que aquel chico no cumpliría. Pero contrario a lo que yo creía, me sorprendí de grata manera al ver llegar a Naruto con una sonrisa radiante, y diciéndome que aquel chico si había cumplido y que tal como lo prometió, había ido al parque al día siguiente.

Después de ver tanta felicidad en el rostro de Naruto durante estos días, solo puedo pedir porque ese chico sea el indicado y le de la felicidad que Naruto se merece y se le ha negado… a fin de cuentas, tan solo es un niño.

Fin Jiraiya pov.

HASTA AQUÍ…

Díganme que tal les pareció…

CONTINUACION?

Nota: a partir de este capítulo inician de los saltos de tiempo


	5. CAPITULO 4

La Niña del Árbol

CAPITULO 4

Bitácora #010

Al principio había escrito en bitácoras lo que sucedía con la niña del parque, que ahora es mi mejor amigo y se llama Naruto, pero creo que iniciare a escribir lo que sucede con él y conmigo. Han pasado dos meses y hoy estamos exactamente a 9 de octubre. Y Como siempre, Naruto está enseñándome valiosas lecciones de vida…

Nunca y jamás en la vida olvidar una fecha importante

No hay que ser borde con las personas (buenos solo con algunas) y menos si estas representan un vínculo importante en mi vida

Hoy pelee con él por una estupidez (según yo), pero algo muy importante según el…

FLASHBACK

Estaban los dos chicos sentados de bajo del árbol y con sus respectivos uniformes mientras comían helado, cuando de la nada el rubio pregunto…

-Sasuke, recuerdas que fecha es mañana- pregunto el rubio con una tierna sonrisa y sus ojitos brillantes, mientras miraba con expectación al pelinegro

-10 de octubre, no soy idiota como tu… dobe- le contesto aparentando seguridad y frialdad en su voz, todo lo contrario a su estado actual. Aun no entendía del todo porque se ponía así SOLO y UNICAMENTE estando con Naruto.

-eso ya lo sé Sasuke-teme, pero no recuerdas algo más… algo importante- pregunto, esta vez sin su angelical sonrisa, pero con la expectación en sus ojos rogando por que el imbécil, que se hacía llamar su mejor amigo recordara aquella fecha tan importante y especial.

-si… ese día se conmemora la muerte de uno de los héroes y el político más importante de este pueblo, aparte de eso nada mas- dijo con total seguridad.

Naruto bajo su vista para ocultar el par de gruesas y brillantes lagrimas que caían de sus ojos. Levanto su vista y mirando completamente furioso a Sasuke, le embarro el helado en el uniforme y dándole una sonora cachetada, le grito

-¡eres un completo imbécil Sasuke-baka!- le grito para levantarse, recoger sus cosas y marcharse llorando

Sasuke solo se quedó en su sitio mirando por donde el pequeño rubio había huido, mientras con su manito izquierda se sobaba la mejilla afectada y una pequeña lagrima caía sobre su mejilla… nunca nadie en la vida le había golpeado. Naruto era el primero y, por el malsano color rojizo que tenía y el gesto que había adoptado su cara, golpeaba verdaderamente fuerte.

FIN FLASHBACK

Ahora que recuerdo, pensándolo con cabeza fría, mañana es el cumpleaños de Naruto. Eso también me recuerda algo importante…

Nunca hacer enojar a Naruto, pues golpea verdaderamente fuerte (no es miedo ni cobardía, es prevención y seguridad)

Ahora que lo analizo detenidamente… si yo fuera Naruto y el olvidara mi cumpleaños, de alguna manera, me sentiría completamente ofendido, porque Naruto es mi primer amigo y me gustaría compartir ese día con él, a pesar de que no lo considero del todo una fecha gratificante.

Miro mi calendario, y me doy cuenta que mañana tengo que ver al abuelo Madara. Por qué precisamente mañana. Tengo que encontrar la manera de ver mañana a Naruto y disculparme con él SEA como SEA. Él es una persona valiosa, es mi mejor amigo y NO estoy dispuesto a perderlo.

A pesar de que me golpeo, que yo soy un Uchiha y que es la primera vez que alguien me golpea, no estoy enojado con él, porque sé que me comporte como un imbécil, que herí sus sentimientos y que (dejando mi orgullo Uchiha de lado) me lo merezco. Así que debo buscar un buen regalo para disculparme con él.

Sasuke U.

Itachi pov

Hoy pase por el parque y vi una escena que nunca imagine que vería, vi a Sasuke platicando con un chico rubio mientras comían helado. Así que es ese hermoso niño rubio ojiazul era la razón por la que mi hermano llegaba tan contento y sucio a casa.

Lo que vi después, eso sí fue realmente sorprendente, vi que el rubito bajo la cabeza, luego él se levantó y después de embarrarle el uniforme con los restos de helado que le quedaban lo cacheteo y salió huyendo, sin que Sasuke pudiese hacer nada.

Al parecer creo que el imbécil fue mi hermano, por la manera en que se quedó viendo el lugar por donde huyo aquel pequeño niño. Creo que ese niño me empieza a caer muy bien. Jamás, alguien se había atrevido a poner a mi hermano en el lugar que se merece y ese rubio fue el primero.

Al parecer, hoy tendré que tomar otra ruta, pero antes tendré que hacer algunas paradas.

Fin Itachi pov

HASTA AQUÍ…

Díganme que tal les pareció…

CONTINUACION?


	6. CAPITULO 5

La Niña del Árbol

CAPITULO 5

Itachi, al llegar a casa, se dirigió a la habitación de Sasuke, aprovechando que sus padres no se encontraban en casa por un asunto de negocios. Al llegar encontró a Sasuke, con su habitual uniforme puesto y mirando hacia la nada. Al entrar le pregunto…

-que le ocurrió a tu uniforme Sasuke- le pregunto al observar la gran mancha de helado de chocolate que tenía en el centro

-que haces aquí- le pregunto con voz fría –además, lo que me suceda a mí no te importa- agrego sin mirarlo.

-no será que estas ocultando algo- le pregunto inquiridoramente el pelilargo.

-un chico choco conmigo y me embarro el helado… feliz- le contesto secamente

-mientes, yo lo sé todo- le contesto Itachi

-de que hablas- le pregunto el azabache, por primera vez interesado y mirándolo fijamente

-el hermoso chico rubio del parque, que supongo es tu amigo porque gracias a él llegas sonriendo y sucio a casa, te golpeo y estoy completamente seguro de que, u olvidaste una fecha importante o le confundiste con una chica- le contesto el pelilargo. El pelinegro iba a replicar cuando el mayor agrego –y antes de que me lo vayas a negar, mejor vete a poner hielo en ese gran hematoma que tienes en la cara, se pondrá peor si lo dejas estar-

-como sabes eso- le pregunto sentado en su cama mirándolo fijamente.

-por dos razones, primero porque los vi y segundo, porque se me presento un problema similar con mi mejor amigo- le dijo.

Sasuke lo miro fijamente a los ojos, indicándole con la mirada que quería saber más Itachi después de unos cortos segundo atino a resoplar y contarle a su pequeño hermano, los hechos más vergonzosos de su corta vida.

-pues, más o menos cuando tenía diez años, conocí a un chico casi idéntico a tu amigo, con la diferencia de que sus ojos son de un azul un poco más opaco y su cabello no es tan rubio como el de tu amigo, pero es bastante largo y sedoso. Bueno, yo al principio, por su figura y su cabello creí que era una chica y para que, una que me llamaba bastante la atención, un día me arme de valor y me acerque a ella para pedirle que tuviese una cita conmigo, y su respuesta me dejo helado… me dijo que era un chico y después de darme una patada en la entrepierna, me dijo que era un imbécil y un bastardo y otras cosas más y se fue. Mucho tiempo después de rogarle de una y mil formas que me perdonase, nos volvimos amigos, pero olvide una fecha importante, y al igual que tu amigo, me cacheteo. Duramos semanas peleados, pero después de mucho insistir me pudo perdonar.-

Las risas del más pequeño se escucharon por toda la habitación, no lo podía creer, no se supone que itachi era un genio. El mayor se quedó viéndolo con seriedad, hasta que las risas del menor fueron desapareciendo. Cuando este se calmó, itachi le dijo…

-yo ya te conté, ahora es tu turno- le dijo

-pues, al principio lo confundí con una chica, pero a diferencia de ti, no lo exterioricé, un día lo encontré golpeado, lo cure y nos volvimos amigos, pero hoy se me olvido que su cumpleaños es mañana, por eso me embarro el helado y me golpeo- comento sonrojado. Itachi, mirándolo con burla y pena le dijo

-como sabía que esto iba a pasar, te compre algo para que se lo entregues mañana, pero de tu cuenta va el conseguirle un regalo-

Al día siguiente, se podía observar a Sasuke caminando hacia el parque con un gran y hermoso girasol y entre sus manos una chocolatina.

Bitácora #011

Flores y chocolates… en serio mi hermano creía que Naruto me perdonaría llevándole flores y chocolates. Pase hace un rato por la tienda de ramen favorita de Naruto y dejando casi la mitad de mis ahorros, le compre varios cupones de ramen. Pero lo único que me preocupaba era el asunto de los chocolates y la flor, seguramente Naruto me mataría… al parecer mi hermano no era tan inteligente como creía.

Al llegar a nuestro lugar de encuentros, encontré a Naruto con una camisa color beige, con un remolino dibujado en el centro, la cual tenía puesta sobre otra manga larga color verde olivo y con una pantaloneta azul, pero lo que más rabia me dio, fue ver de nuevo golpes en su cuerpo. Desearía saber quiénes eran los responsables de tal atrocidad, pero me sorprendió ver, que llevaba una bolsa fuertemente abrazada a su cuerpo.

Al verme llegar, me regalo una sonrisa y me quedes quieto en mi sitio. Porque me sonreía si me había comportado como un total imbécil. Recordando el compromiso que tendría en un par de hora me acerque a él y le entregue un sobre naranja con los cupones de ramen en su interior. El me abrazo y me dio las gracias y me sorprendió por lo que me dijo después

-gracias Sasuke, creo que después de lo que te hice ayer, no ibas a regresar… perdóname por lo de ayer, no te puedo obligar a que recuerdes una fecha, lamento la manera en la que reaccione, lo siento- me dijo tendiéndome la bolsa que cargaba entre sus brazos. Al abrirla descubrí que eran unos hermosos y ricos tomates. Al ver mi expresión me dijo.

-el día que me contaste que te gustaban los tomates plante una planta en mi casa, los cultive yo, espero que te gusten- me dijo regalándome una hermosísima sonrisa

Yo saque de mi mochila el girasol y la chocolatina y le dije me disculpara y que también me perdonara porque hoy no iba a poder estar con él, porque tenía una reunión importante. Él se sonrojo, me abrazo y me dio un dulce beso en la mejilla que ayer me habia golpeado, me dio las gracias, me dijo que lo perdonara y salió corriendo.

Yo me quede parado en mi sitio por la sorpresa, pero las expresiones que me regalo hoy nunca se me van a olvidar.

Sasuke U.


	7. CAPITULO 6

La Niña del árbol

CAPITULO 6

Sakura Pov

Últimamente he notado a Sasuke-kun muy extraño, estudio con él desde el jardín de kínder y en mis años de conocerlo, nunca había visto una expresión diferente a aquella indiferencia y frialdad que era permanente en su rostro, pero últimamente sonríe, suspira cuando está perdido en sus pensamientos y sobre todo espera con mal disimuladas ansias la salida de la escuela, cuando él era uno de los que daría la vida por permanecer todo el tiempo en ese sitio. Tengo miedo de que aquello que ha logrado cambiar tanto la actitud de Sasuke en todo este tiempo sea otra persona, pues él me gusta desde hace mucho tiempo.

Bitácora #012

mirando las fechas grabadas en mi libreta, puedo darme cuenta de todo el tiempo que he pasado sin escribir, la última vez que escribí apenas empezaba octubre y hoy ya nos encontramos a 15 de noviembre. Lamentablemente no he podido hacerlo, porque estando con Naruto el tiempo se me pasa volando y algunas cosas se me van olvidando, estar con él es increíble, es la persona más tierna, dulce, hermosa y especial que he tenido el gusto en conocer en mi corta vida. Quiero que el tiempo se detenga para poder estar muchísimo más tiempo con él.

Jamás en la vida pensé en conocer a una persona como él, él me ha demostrado que aún se puede creer y confiar en las personas, él es diferente a toda esa bola de hipócritas, que se acercan a mí por puro interés.

Lo que me preocupa es que estos extraños sentimientos que comenzaron a germinarse por él en mi corazón, poco a poco han ido incrementando su tamaño y me siento confundido por que no sé qué nombre darles. Cada vez me cuesta más trabajo ocultarlos o disimularlos, no sé si el que él sea mi mejor amigo tiene que ver con ello.

Estos meses han sido los meses más felices de mi vida, sé que mis padres no lo aprobarían, pero no me interesa en absoluto, Naruto es mi amigo y estar con él me hace feliz, a pesar de las expectativas que tienen mis padres sobre mí, a ellos no le he importado, pero ahora que he encontrado a alguien que me otorga un poco de la felicidad que ellos me han arrebatado no planeo dejarlo ir.

Sasuke U.

Era de noche y en la mansión Uchiha se encontraban comiendo Sasuke e Itachi, ya que sus padres no solían compartir tiempo con ellos. Un fuerte estruendo se escucha en la entrada y los hermanos asustados por tal estruendo se levantan de sus lugares y van hasta donde el ruido fue escuchado. Al llegar a la sala, se encuentran con el rostro furico y descompuesto de su padre y la expresión preocupada y cargada de temor de su madre. Sasuke no atino a decir nada, pues aún no se recuperaba de la sorpresa. Jamás en los años que llevaba viviendo con ellos los había visto así, por otra parte, Itachi compuso su rostro serio y con voz cargada de firmeza y seriedad tomo la palabra

-padre… madre, que sucedió- pregunto el pelilargo. El Uchiha menor ato cabos en su mente a toda velocidad y llego a la conclusión de que seguramente su padre se había enterado que se la pasaba jugando con un "chiquillo pobre" como calificaban ellos a la gente de clase inferior y el temor invadió su cuerpo… no… definitivamente no iban a prohibirle ver a Naruto, de ser necesario desobedecería sus órdenes, el NO iba a renunciar a SU único y mejor amigo.

-tenemos graves problemas…- cometo su padre con una voz llena de impotencia y rabia –en dos días nos iremos del país, así que empaquen sus cosas…

Hasta aquí…  
díganme que tal les pareció

CONTINUACION?


	8. CAPITULO 7

La Niña Del Árbol

CAPITULO 7

Bitácora #013

Cuando papa nos dio la noticia de que tendríamos que marcharnos de konoha, sentí el filo de miles de alfileres clavarse en mi corazón. Era un dolor sordo, pero un dolor que seguía ahí. No me harían falta ni mis compañeros, ni mi colegio ni mi ciudad... lo único que extrañare de este lugar es a Naruto, me haría falta ver su sonrisa, sus ojos, su deslumbrante cabellera rubia... todo, no sé qué será de mi de aquí en adelante.

Naruto es lo que llena de color y de felicidad mi triste y oscura vida, tengo miedo de marcharme y de perderle, tengo temor de dejarlo a la merced de aquellos bravucones que solo lo golpean y lo molestan, pero sobretodo, tengo miedo de que alguien pueda llegar y usurpe mi lugar en su corazón.

sé que puedo sonar bastante egoísta, pero es lo que pienso, no quiero que nadie más que yo pueda contemplar su hermosa sonrisa, que nadie más pueda acariciar su cabello o recibir sus calurosos abrazos... él es MI amigo y solo MIO.

Sasuke U.

A la mañana siguiente, la tristeza y las ojeras eran visibles en el siempre estoico y pulcro rostro del menor de los Uchiha. Con desanimo tomo las prendas de su uniforme que se encontraban perfectamente puestas en su ropero y se dispuso a preparase para lo que sería su ultimo día en el colegio de konoha.

Cuando estuvo listo, guardo celosamente una pequeña y hermosa rosa blanca, que la noche anterior había tomado del jardín de su madre y una carta que había escrito la noche anterior, y salió de su habitación.

No quería comer nada, sus padres que notaron este raro comportamiento, le gritaban desde el comedor que regresase inmediatamente y comiese algo, pero el hico caso omiso a este mandato y continuo ensimismado en su mundo de divagaciones como un ser sin vida.

Pero qué vida le iba a quedar, cuando su padre con aquella devastadora noticia acabo con todas sus ilusiones y de paso destruyo lo único que le traía felicidad. En la noche anterior había llorado a lágrimas vivas, quería que todo esto fuera un sueño, quería saber que cuando despertara todo sería como antes, pero sabía que esto no iba a suceder.

Al finalizar la jornada escolar, Sasuke se dirigió al frondoso árbol, el cual era punto de encuentro que ya tenía pactado con el pequeño rubio. Se sentó debajo de sus largas ramas a esperar por la llegada de su amigo rubio.

Las horas pasaban y la tarde se iba haciendo más oscura, las lágrimas corrían a mares por su rostro, quería despedirse de su amigo, quería volverlo a ver, grabar a fuego en su memoria su sonrisa, su manera tan especial que tenia de mirar, su voz y cada uno de aquellos pequeños rasgos que lo hacían increíble. Quería tener la oportunidad de estrecharlo en sus brazos por última vez y volver a besar su cálida y suave mejilla, pero al parecer, por culpa del destino esto le seria negado.

Limpiando sus lágrimas con furia saco el sobre y envolviéndolo en una pequeña bolsa lo dejo en el lugar y sobre el dejo la pequeña rosa. El cielo se encontraba encapotado y las nubes ya soltaban pequeñas gotas que lloraban al igual que él por la perdida.

Deposito un tierno beso sobre la rosa y con lágrimas en su rostro, partió lentamente hacia su hogar, si mirar todo lo que dejaría atrás.

CONTINUACION?


	9. CAPITULO 8

#LaNiñaDelÁrbol

La Niña Del Árbol

CAPITULO 8

Ya era muy tarde y quizás no alcanzaría a llegar. Su uniforme, como siempre, estaba hecho girones y manchado con la sangre que salida de todas las heridas que tenía su lastimado cuerpo. Ya estaba cansado de luchar contra lo mismo, de intentar sobrevivir en un lugar plagado de personas injustas e ignorantes, que jugaban cruelmente su condición y le trataba de monstro o adefesio por tener características diferentes, las cuales ellos no eran capaces de entender ni asimilar.

En la tarde, los mismos bastardos de siempre lo habían golpeado, argumentado que una paria como él no podía estar como si nada por ahí y que le golpearían por gusto. Esta vez no tuvieron ningún tipo de compasión y hasta que no quedo inconsciente a causa del dolor, no le dejaron tranquilo. Cuando despertó, noto lo tarde que era y que seguramente, Sasuke se encontraría molesto por su tardanza.

Con ese pensamiento en mente e ignorando la cantidad de lesiones que tenía su cuerpo, o lo empapado que se encontraba por la lluvia, que indolente había caído sobre su maltrecho cuerpo, como pudo, el rubio salió corriendo hacia el sitio donde siempre se encontraba con su pelinegro amigo. El único ser que le brindaba una esperanza para luchar y para continuar sobreviviendo ese mundo cruel e injusto era Sasuke, su mejor amigo y el único ser que no le daba de lado, o lo trataba como basura.

*S&N*

Al llegar al sitio de encuentro, no le extraño mucho encontrarlo vacío, seguramente Sasuke se había cansado de su impuntualidad y se había marchado a su hogar o tal vez ni siquiera hubiera venido, pero, al acercarse y encontrar una rosa blanca y un sobre, desecho esa idea.

Extrañado y con cautela, tomo la rosa. Al olerla confirmo que, definitivamente había sido Sasuke quien la dejo ahí, pues el aroma de la loción de Sasuke era único e inconfundible. Sacudió el agua que tenía por encima la bolsa y con el mayor de los cuidados tomo la carta para procurar que no se mojara y cuando por fin la tuvo en sus manos, descubrió que realmente era para él, porque llevaba grabado su nombre, con la fina y perfecta caligrafía de Sasuke.

_"esto es bastante extraño"- pensó, recogiendo sus pertenencias y marchándose a su hogar. Seguramente su abuelo estaría preocupado.

*S&N*

Después de la cara de pánico y preocupación que puso su abuelo al verlo llegar en tal estado a su hogar y luego de la reprimenda que se llevó por llegar a tales horas de la noche, mientras revisaba y curaba las heridas de su cuerpo. Naruto fue a darse un baño de agua caliente, para quitarse el frio, la sangre y toda la mugre que llevaba encima.

Una vez limpio, seco y con su adorable piyama de zorritos puesta, tomo la carta, la abrió y se dispuso a leerla.

 _"Naruto:_

 _Quiero darte las gracias por estos maravillosos meses que compartimos juntos, los cuales han sido cargados de felicidad. Quiero confesarte que nunca en mi vida había sido tan feliz. Llevo guardados en mi memoria todos y cada uno de los momentos llenos de risas y felicidad que hemos compartido, pero mi destino jamás ha sido ser feliz._

 _El día anterior, mi padre me informo que, por razones que aun hasta yo desconozco, tenemos que dejar el país._

 _Te pido por favor que no me odies, si hubiera estado en mis manos habría hecho hasta lo imposible por evitarlo. Pero aun soy un niño y no esta en mis manos decidir, de hecho jamás ha estado ni estará en mis manos decidir._

 _Sé que tendrás muchas preguntas y ruego por que algún día les pueda dar respuesta a todas ellas, así que espérame, porque algo en mi corazón me dice que este adiós no será permanente y que quizás, podre verte algún día_

 _Te quiero…_

 _Se despide Sasuke Uchiha…_

 _El niño imperfecto e infeliz que creyó haber encontrado la perfección, la felicidad y el sentido de la vida debajo de las ramas de un árbol."_

*S&N*

Su mano, temblorosa, dejo caer la carta, así como sus ojos dejaban caer las lágrimas, que anteriormente, se negaban a soltar. No… no podía ser cierto, Sasuke le prometió que nunca lo iba a dejar, que siempre iba a estar a su lado, que lo iba a proteger y a cuidar, Sasuke no se había ido. Sasuke no lo había abandonado.

Un cumulo de sentimientos extraños había empezado a nacer en su pecho, sentía dolor, sentía tristeza y sentía odio, así como aquel sentimiento que había empezado a surgir en él desde que había conocido a Sasuke tomaba nombre. Se llamaba AMOR, pero con la desgarradora noticia que había recibido, se transformó en RESENTIMIENTO.

*S&N*

Un desgarrador grito resonó por toda la casa y Jiraiya, temiendo lo peor, salió rápidamente hacia la habitación de su nieto, que era de donde provenía tan atroz bramido.

Al llegar encontró a su nieto sentado sobre su cama y llorando a mares, al parecer se encontraba en shock. Sin pensarlo, corrió a su cama y lo estrecho fuertemente entre su pecho, lo único que alcanzaba a ir era una exclamación susurrada con tal dolor, que quebraría el corazón del más fuerte.

-me dejo… el me abandono…- repetía una y otra vez

*S&N*

A pesar de que los brazos de su abuelo lo cobijaban fuertemente, como hacía en antaño, cuando era lastimado o cuando le lanzaban alguna mala mirada o palabra, a pesar de que le transmitían ese calor reconfortante, que le aliviaba en noches de fuerte tormenta o cuando tenía alguna pesadilla. Esta vez, por más calor que le transmitiesen o por más cómodo que estuviera allí, no lograban aliviar el dolor tan profundo que sentía.

*********S&N********

HASTA AQUÍ…

Jejeje, díganme que tal les pareció el capítulo y recuerden que sobornar a la autora reduce el tiempo de la demora en la actualización de sus fics ;)

CONTINUACION

NOTA: en el próximo capítulo habrá saltos de tiempo.


	10. CAPITULO 9

La niña del árbol

CAPITULO 9

NARUTO POV

Han pasado cuatro largos años desde el día en el que te fuiste. Recuerdo con amargura los meses tan tortuosos que tuve después de que te marchaste. Sentimientos desconocidos como el odio, el rencor, la tristeza y la amargura invadieron mi corazón por un corto periodo de tiempo, poco después, con el paso del tiempo, que ayuda a mermar un poco el escozor de las heridas que nos deja la vida, logre comprender que todos aquellos sentimientos negativos eran producto del desociego y el dolor que albergaba mi pecho, a causa de la triste noticia de tu adiós.

Como me lo escribiste en aquella carta y predijiste acertadamente tengo muchas preguntas, de las cuales, la que más resuena en mi cabeza y la que en las noches tan oscuras, como el negro de tus profundos ojos, los cuales aún no saco de mi cabeza es...

¿POR QUE TE FUISTE?

Aún guardo una pequeña esperanza de que puedas ser tu quien me la conteste, pero se que en el caso de que aquello no ocurra, el pasar del tiempo sabrá darme una respuesta.

Recuerdas... cuando me preguntaste por que me maltrataban, porque era tan odiado y porque nunca tuve algún amigo. Me siento preparado, se que, si algún día regresas a esta tierra podré contestar tu duda. Tal vez reacciones como lo hacen los demás, pero pido a Dios que está vez sea diferente y puedas aceptarme como soy.

Sabes, he cambiado un poco en estos años, ya no soy tan pequeño, ahora soy más alto, a pesar de que sigo siendo bastante delgado y sigo teniendo el rostro fino, suave y delicado como el de una chica. Espero que di algún día regresas, te puedas adaptar rápidamente a mi apariencia, claro, si accedes a seguir siendo mi amigo.

En algunas noches me he desvelado preguntandome donde estaras, que haces, cuanto has cambiado, si has hecho nuevos amigos y si aun permanezco en tus recuerdos. He pasado horas enteras, imaginandote de una y mil maneras.

El otro dia, platicando con mi abuelo, me dijo unas palabras que se qurdaron a fuego en mi memoria: "donde alguien te extrañe y te dedique parte de sus pensamientos, ese sera el hogar al cual podras regresar"

Solo espero que sean ciertas, porque te añoro y te extraño como nunca antes...

-"Por favor Sasuke... Regresa a tu hogar"-

FIN NARUTO POV

*S&N*

HASTA AQUI...

Diganme que tal les parecio...

CONTINUACION?


	11. CAPITULO 10

La Niña Del Árbol

CAPITULO 10

Bitácora #014

Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que escribí... Cuatro años o quizás más tiempo y lo único que en verdad he anhelado en todo este tiempo es volverlo a ver.

Mi vida a lo largo de estos años solo ha ido de mal en peor, casi nunca salgo de mi casa, por motivos que no puedo comprender, todo es aquí, mi padre contrato profesores privados para que nos dieran la mejor educación, siempre vienen a vernos aquí los mejores médicos del pais.

Cuando mi padre nos dio la noticia de que volveríamos a Konoha, sentí una profunda alegría.

En estos años han cambiado muchas cosas y no solo hablo de mi aspecto físico el cual ya es bastante diferente a como era en antaño, sino en la relación con mi hermano y en todo lo que me rodea en general así como en mi familia.

La relación con mi familia decayó completamente, sólo con el pasar de los años pude comprender que era lo que realmente sucedia en mi entorno, mi familia no era lo que aparentaba, era una camada de buitres movidos por la ambición.

La relación con mis padres cada vez se deterioraba más, de la mujer dulce y cariñosa que hace mucho tiempo solia ser mi madre ya no quedaba nada, sólo era una mujer fría que se distanciaba más y más de nosotros. Y mi padre, seguía empeñado en hacer que rivalzara con mi hermano y compitiéramos en todo, el trataba siempre de que se fomentará el odio entre mi hermano y yo, a pesar de que hace mucho ambos habíamos solucionado nuestras diferencias.

Con mi hermano la relación se hizo más sólida, ambos solucionados nuestros problemas y nos habíamos perdonado mutuamente por haber permitido que nos separaran. Ahora el lazo que nos unía era brindarnos consuelo mutuamente por la falta tan inmensa que nos hacían nuestros amigos rubios.

Naruto... Me pregunto cuanto habrás cambiado en los últimos años, será que sigues en ese pueblo, me pregunto si habrás hecho nuevos amigos o si ya te has olvidado de mí...

Espero con ansias volver a verte...

Sasuke U.

*****S&N*****

HASTA AQUI

Diganme que tal les pareció...

CONTINUACION?


	12. CAPITULO 11

La Niña Del Arbol

CAPITULO 11

Para el lunes en la mañana, absolutamente toda la clase acomodada de Konoha sabía que la gran y poderosa Familia Uchiha había vuelto a pisar sus tierras, por el contrario, en los suburbios o simplemente no les importaba o tenían cosas mejores que hacer, que estar pendiente de la vida de unos riquillos.

Ese día, tanto Sasuke como Itachi se habían arreglado perfectamente, haciendo resaltar aún más su belleza sólo con el único objetivo de enfrentarse a aquel tentador pasado, que querían convertir en su presente y su futuro.

Los años, a Itachi le sirvieron para reflexionar acerca del comportamiento tan infantil y estupido que había tenido con Deidara en el pasado, pero esta vez sería diferente, iba a recuperar a Ese rubio cabeza de chorlito, terco e infantil, y le iba a hacer su novio. Los años lo habían convertido en un hombre de decisiones claras y mente madura, ya no era el chiquillo que se dejaba intimidar, está vez iba a hacer lo que quería y no interferirían las decisiones de su padre.

******S&N******

Su día había sido una completa y total mierda, todas esas pesadas molestandole y otosigandolo por doquier. Pero afortunadente ya se había liberado de aquellas molestias y ahora corría con la emocion latente en su pecho, la ilusión de volverle a ver llenaba su corazón con un calorcillo que hacía crecer la felicidad en su ser.

Con rapidez llegó al parque donde lo había conocido, y colocando adecuadamente sus ropas y arreglando un poco su cara y su cabello, se dirigió al sitio donde lo había encontrado. La boba sonrisa que tenía en su rostro, desapareció al encontrar el sitio vacío, la desilusión surco su rostro y la sonrisa desapareció de golpe... No estaba.

Con tristeza, se dirigió al árbol, para sentarse bajo la sombra de sus ramas y los pensamientos tristes vinieron a su mente.

Probablemente Naruto le había olvidado y había olvidado todo lo que vivieron o sencillamente se había marchado de ese pueblo, a causa del maltrato que recibía.

Encogió las rodillas contra su cuerpo y escondió su rostro entre ellas, había sido estupido hacerse ilusiones con algo que no iba a suceder.

Con furia, azoto sus manos en el suelo, pero al sentir algo húmedo en su mano se asustó...

Al revisarse bien descubrió que era algo rojo, parecía sangre, pero el estaba convencido de que no era sangre porque no tenía aquel olor metálico que la caracterizaba.

Al fijarse en el suelo se dio cuenta que varias manchas similares a esta formaban un largo caminos hasta los arbustos, los cuales llegaban hasta el lago.

Guiado por la curiosidad siguiente el rastro y cuando estaba cerca, unos sollozos llamaron fuertemente su atención, seguramente un chiquillo se había extraviado y necesitaba ayuda.

No era propio de el ayudar a los demás, pero algo le decía que siguiera esa voz.

Cuando continuo su camino y llegó al descampado donde se encontraba el lago, la sangre se heló en sus venas...

–Na-Naruto... Eres tú? –

*****S&N*****

Hasta aquí...

CONTINUACION?


	13. CAPITULO 12

La Niña del Árbol

CAPITULO 12

–Naruto..– susurro Sasuke con sorpresa.

Naruto vestía el uniforme de su nuevo Instituto, este constaba de chaleco, corbata, y pantalón negro, camisa blanca y una tirilla de color en su brazo derecho. Escondia su rostro en sus rodillas y lloraba a mares. Al oír la voz del Uchiha, levantó su rostro lloroso y miro al sujeto que le hablaba.

El miedo lleno sus facciones y con temor y arrastrandose, desplazo su cuerpo lejos de la figura masculina que le hablaba.

–Naruto... espera, soy yo, Sasuke– dijo el azabache acercandosele al zorrito.

El Uzumaki le recorrió con la vista de pies a cabeza, y cuando comprobó que era de su amigo de la infancia de quien se trataba, dejo de rehuirle y aún con lágrimas en su rostro susurro...

–Sasuke... Estas aqui–

–Naruto... No sabes cuánto te he extrañado– susurro acercándose para estrechar el pequeño y delgado cuerpo entre sus brazos, para saber qué ese hermoso chico, a quien sus oscuros orbes contemplaban con fascinación era su amigo rubio.

Naruto se puso de pie y con voz fuerte grito

–¡alejate!¡vete!¡no te me acerques!– grito con desesperación, mientras huía de los brazos del Uchiha – vete... No vez como me encuentro, estoy sucio– señaló sus ropas, en las cuales no reparo antes, que se encontraban tiznadas de una sustancia roja –¡vete!¡vete!...no te das cuenta que soy un monstruo...vete... Sasuke vete, por favor– dijo llorando mientras se dejaba caer en el suelo.

–No...Naruto– dijo afectado por sus palabras –no voy a dejarte, ya lo hice por mucho tiempo y ahora que te tengo cerca no voy a renunciar a ti, no voy a perder el único lazo de amistad que tengo... ¡No voy a renunciar a ser tu amigo!– dijo mientras lo observaba con determinación y seriedad –y grabate esto muy bien Naruto... Me oyes... Tu no eres un monstruo– le dijo mirandole intensamente y transmitiendole emociones imposibles de descifrar.

–¡si soy un monstruo!– grito –acaso un hombre puede parir a un hijo...¡eh!, soy un maldito Doncel y por eso todos me odian, por eso todos me golpean, soy un ser que jamás debió existir–

–tu eres... Un doncel...– exclamó con asombro... Doncel, conocía el significado de esa palabra. Un día, Itachi le había explicado que era uno y cuáles eran sus caracteristicas,. El desde ese día había tenido la sospecha de que Naruto era uno y haber visto la diferencia entre la fisionomía de sus cuerpos y escuchar la confirmación de este mismo hecho inundó su pecho de una desbordante alegría.

–ahora que ya sabes mi gran secreto huye como hacen todos ¡vete!– grito con furia y con dolor.

Sasuke salvo la corta distancia que había entre ellos y le dio un fuerte abrazo a Naruto. No eran sus muestras favoritas de cariño, de hecho, no tenia ninguna, pero ese chico, desde su más tierna infancia, hacia con su cuerpo y con su mente lo que le daba la gana.

–escuchame idiota, yo no te voy a dejar– "y menos ahora que se tu secreto y que puedo tenerte como más que un simple amigo" completo en su mentemientras estrechaba aún más su abrazo y sentía en su totalidad el cuerpo del rubio.

–no sabes...– sollozo –Cuanto te extrañe bastardo– dijo rompiendo en llanto sobre el hombro del Uchiha, el cual acariciaba sutilmente su espalda para reconfortarlo.

–Lo importante es que ahora estoy aquí contigo Naruto– susurro el ojinegro en su oido –y por más que quieras no podras desaserte facilmente de mi–

–bienvenido a casa... Sasuke–

Y por primera vez, desde que había llegado a ese pueblo, por fin se sintió de regreso en casa, en el pueblo que le vio nacer...

*****S&N*****

Después de un rato abrazados, Sasuke se separó y limpiando las lágrimas del rubio le dijo.

–esperame un segundo Naruto, debo hacer algo primero–

–a donde vas Sasuke– pregunto con curiosidad y miedo.

–cuando regrese te enterarás, no te muevas de aquí por favor– pidió mientras tomaba su maleta y se echaba a correr.

Minutos después, Sasuke regreso con una gran bolsa de dudosa procedencia y dos razones de ramen de su tienda favorita. Por fin le había servido para algo de utilidad aquel trozo de plástico que un día le diera su padre.

******S&N******

Hasta aquí

En el próximo capitulo, la segunda parte del reencuentro y la aclaración de este capítulo.

Les gustó?

CONTINUACION?


	14. CAPITULO 13

La Niña Del Arbol

CAPITULO 13

–Que es eso– pregunto con curiosidad el rubio, al observar las bolsas que cargaba en sus manos.

–esto es para ti– dijo entregándole las dos bolsas al rubio –limpiate como puedas en el lago y luego te la pones y antes de que digas algo– dijo leyendo las intenciones del rubio que estaba por replicar –es en compensación a todos los cumpleaños en los que no estuve contigo de acuerdo– pregunto recibiendo un cabeceo afirmativo como respuesta.

El uchiha se marchó del lugar para que el rubio pudiese sortear sus necesidades a gusto.

Algo tirado en el piso llamo profundamente su atención y al recogerlo, noto que era algo de lo que le había traído al rubio para su aseo, entonces lo tomo en su mano y se devolvió al lugar para entregárselo, pero la estampa que admiro al regresar, era digna de todos los premios y los reconocimientos. Tal vez estás noches no podría dormir como es debido.

*****S&N*****

Al terminar de vestirse, Naruto guardo sus pertenencias en la bolsa y se dirigió al árbol, donde estaba seguro que Sasuke lo estaría esperando. Al llegar encontró al mayor con su cabeza echada contra el árbol, con la respiración pausada y con un rictus de tranquilidad en su crecido rostro.

Se acercó para contemplarlo más de seca y cuando estuvo a un palmo de distancia de su rostro, unas gemas obsidiana se mostraron a sus ojos y causándole un gran y profundo sonrojo. Instintivamente, se alejó del Uchiha y ladeó su rostro hacia un costado para que esté no notara su profundo y muy notorio sonrojo.

El Uchiha al observar está actitud de parte del Uzumaki, simplemente atino a carcajearse de buena gana, causando mucha más vergüenza en el rubio y deleitando sus oídos con la suave y masculina risa que había soltado el contrario.

Cuando el chiha dejo de reírse y el controlo su vergüenza, se sentó al lado del Uchiha, el cual, al notar su cercanía lo rodeo con un brazo y con tino serio pregunto

–recuerdas lo que te escribí en mi carta de despedida, creo que es el momento de aclarar aquellas dudas que te carcomen el cerebro– dijo serio mientras abrazaba al rubio que se encontraba a su lado.

–deja asi– le contestó el rubio –en su momento tuve muchas preguntas que me atormentaban de noche y de día, pero cuando tú regresaste, algunas se dieron contestación, y lo que más me importa es que tu estas aquí, ya habrá tiempo después para responderlas, por ahora, sólo quiero disfrutar del momento– le dijo al Uchiha, en cual asintio, asi era mejor, tal vez el tiempo le ayudaria a encontrar un mejor respuesta.

Los dos se quedaron allí, disfrutando de la compañía del otro y sintiéndose completos en la compañía del otro.

*****EN**OTRO**LUGAR*****

Un hombre de facciones serias y maduras, pelo café largo hasta los hombros, tez un poco morena, ojos azabaches y gran altura vestido de traje y una mujer de piel marfilada, cabellos azabaches con reflejos azulados, que vestía un vestido sencillo y elegante, miraban con preocupación unos papeles sobre el escritorio de su despacho.

–malditos– grito golpeando el escritorio con furia.

–que sucede Fugaku– pregunto la mujer muy angustiada y preocupada par la expresión en el rostro de su marido.

–esos infelices nos están siguiendo el rastro como sabuesos– respondió con frustración –los chicos aún no están completamente preparados Mikoto, se que tanto a ti como a mi, nos duele no haber podido compartir con ellos como padres e hijos, pero a raíz de esta situación tenemos que hacerlo–

–aborrezco el día en que toda esta maldita pesadilla empezo– escupió la mujer con rencor –gracias a esto yo perdí el tiempo y el cariño de mis hijos, aunque entiendo tu punto amor, si nos hubiéramos quedado apegados a ello, cuando a esos malditos se les ocurra disponer de nuestra vida, nueatro s hijos no tendrán como levantarse y salir adelante solos– expuso la mujer con pesar.

–Mujer, no importa si nos ganamos el odio de nuestros hijos, yo confío en que ellos en un futuro comprenderán mejor nuestras razones– expuso el mayor tomando de los hombros a su esposa –mira– le mostró unas fotos sobre el escritorio –llego el turno de la prueba de fuego para Sasuke– comento el mayor mientras observaba la fotografía y observaba el rostro sorprendido de su mujer, una suave sonrisa surco sus labios –ya se lo que estás pensando mujer– dijo adelantándose a esta que lo miraba con sorpresa y emoción –en este momento Sasuke es superior a mis ojos ante Itachi, puede que Sasuke no sea igual de prodigioso que Itachi, y quizás puede que no alcance su meta, pero a diferencia de Itachi, Sasuke si entendió lo que es verdaderamente importante y espero que en su momento me demuestre su valor– dijo el hombre completamente lleno de orgullo –espero que Itachi recapacite y se de cuenta del grave error qe comete antes de que sea tarde– dijo con perocupacion el mayor

–cuando vas a actuar– pregunto la mujer.

–todavia no es el momento, les voy a dejar disfrutar un poco más, después de todo Sasuke regreso hasta hace poco y ellos dos han debido extrañarse– comento el hombre con tranquilidad y felicidad –te sorprendera saber que fue lo que hizo con su tarjeta de credito– le comento a la mujer mientras una diminuta sonrisa surcaba sus labios.

*****S&N*****

Hasta aquí...

Les gustó?

CONTINUACION?


	15. CAPITULO 14

La Niña del árbol

CAPITULO #14

ITACHI

Mi regreso a la aldea fue traumático, centenares de chicas me perseguian pidiéndome una cita sin conocerme, declarándose o diciendome lo guapo que era. Si yo quería escuchar todo eso, pero no de sus labios, sino de los de Deidara.

Deidara, sólo esperaba con ansias salir de clases para ir a verlo, de camino al Instituto, observe en el aparador de una tienda un hermoso cuervo negro de cerámica.

Lo compré porque supuse que a Deidara le gustaría, pues a él le gusta todo lo que está relacionado con el arte.

Deidara era un chico de clase media, ni adinerado como mi familia, ni de posición economica tan baja como Naruto.

*****I&D*****

Cuando acabaron las clases, lo as cuales se me hicieron eternas, me dirigí al lugar donde vivía Deidara, sabía dónde vivía, porque varias veces fui a su casa.

Al llegar a su casa, espere y espere sentado en la verja, por que al parecer no se encontraba en su casa.

Cuando le vi venir por la calle, mi corazón repiqueteo con fuerza en mi pecho, pero al verlo tomado de la mano de un chico pelirrojo, mi corazon se detuvo de golpe, me sorprendí y un cúmulo de sentimientos negativos floreció en mi pecho. Dolia, era bastante doloroso.

¡Habia perdido!, lo pensé mucho y por perder el tiempo pensando en que decisión era la correcta, aún cuando está era lo bastante clara, no tome la decisión a tiempo, y frente a mis ojos estaban las consecuencias. Aquel pelirojo estaba ocupando mi lugar.

Me levante del lugar en el que me encontraba sentado, y haciendo caso omiso a los gritos de Deidara, que al parecer me había visto, salí corriendo del lugar.

El obsequio, así como unas azucenas que le compre y uno de mis cuadernos, al parecer se habían quedado en el sitio. Pero eso no me importó en ese momento. Las lágrimas corrian como mares por su rostro, y la verdad no me importaba. En ese momento sólo quería refugiarme en mi habitación y olvidar, sólo quería olvidar.

*****I&D*****

DEIDARA

Cinco años, llevaba cinco años sin tener noticias de Itachi, el gran amor de mi vida. Recuerdo como nos conocimos, el se acercó a mí, sonrojado y con voz un poco temblorosa me pidió una cita. Cuando lo vi, mi primera impresión es que era guapo, demasiado guapo, pero cuando me dijo que era una chica, la rabia me pudo más y no me resisti a patearle con todas mis fuerzas la entrepierna.

Se que aquello le tuvo que haber dolido bastante, es más, antes de que nuestra amistad se dañara.

El fue uno de los pocos chicos que logró acercarse a mi, porque el fue el único que no se rindió en ser algo conmigo, aún cuando sabía que era un chico.

El es de las pocas personas que sabía que era Doncel, en este tiempo era bastante peligroso que un chico Doncel, afirmara libremente su condición, con el régimen actual, los Donceles eran vistos como deformidades, engendros, moustros o cualquier otro calificativo por parecido. Las leyes no cobijaban a ningún Doncel, estos eran fácilmente usados como objetos sexuales, eran golpeados o violados y aún así no tenían derecho a reclamar.

Volviendo al punto, con sus atenciones y con su varonil y caballerosa firma de ser, se adueñó complenamente de mi corazon. El amor que yo le tengo a Itachi están fuerte, que a pesar de las amenazas que me hizo su padre o a pesar de cómo se comportó los últimos días en los que tuvimos contacto aún lo sigo amando, y espero volverlo a ver.

Venía del Instituto con Sasori, el era otro chico Doncel al que tuve la fortuna, o la desgracia, de conocer en medio de una situación, honestamente repugnante.

Un sujeto estaba a punto de ultrajarlo, cuando el pasaba cerca de ahí, y al advertir la situación, el rubio tomo una botella vacía que encontró en la calle y golpeo al sujeto, dejándole inconsciente.

Desde ese día el pelirrojo y el rubio se volvieron amigos, y llegado un día, para protegerse las espaldas, se mudaron a vivir juntos en una casa, que era parte de una pequeña herencia que le habían dejado al rubio.

Al estar a poco menos de una calle de su casa, vio a un sujeto que un poco más de cerca reconoció como a Itachi.

Al reconocerlo, su corazón latio desbocado y un rubor cubrió sus mejillas. Observo como e Uchiha se puso de pie y su corazón se detuvo.

Como loco corrio y lo perpersguio gritando su nombre, pero era muy tarde, el pelinegro ya se había ido.

El pelirrojo le dio alcance y al ver como las lágrimas corrían por el rostro de su amigo, se atrevió a preguntar.

–el es el tan famoso Itachi Uchiha– pregunto el pelirrojo, mientras observaba el lugar por donde aquel pelinegro se había ido.

–si– contestó en un susurro quedó el rubio.

–es atractivo– dijo con descaro, ganándose una mala mirada del otro –sabes donde puedes encontrarlo– pregunto el pelirrojo.

–si, en el instituto– contesto el rubio mientras regresaban a casa. Al llegar a la puerta de la casa, encontraron las cosas que olvidó el Uchiha.

El pelirrojo se agachó a recogerlas y luego se las extendió al rubio –esto te pertenece– dijo el pelirrojo –ahora quiero que mañana lo busqués y que aclaren las cosas de una vez, porque está historia tiene muchos puntos inconclusos, también quiero que le aclares que tu y yo no somos novios y quiero que mañana no me hables hasta que me digas que el corazón, el trasero y otras cosas de ese Uchiha te pertenecen... Entendido– dijo serio mirando al rubio, pero esto último con picardía.

–entendido– dijo el rubio con resignación, sabía que si se negaba, su amigo pelirojo era capaz de secuestrarlo si era posible para que ellos dos tuvieran su charla.

*****I&D*****

Hasta aquí...

Esta parte hace referencia a lo que pasó y pasa con Itachi y con Deidara, la historia de amor de ellos es más simple, porque los dos ya son maduros y los dos han perdido mucho tiempo.

Les gusto?

CONTINUACION?


	16. CAPITULO 15

La niña del árbol

CAPITULO 15

En la Torre Hokage, como era conocido el sitio donde se ejercía el poder político sobre Konoha, se encontraban reunidos en la oficina principal, un hombre de cabellos cortos y marrones, el cual tenía unos gruesos vendajes blancos cubriendo la mitad de su rostro, un elegante traje negro, con corbata del mismo color y camisa blanca, todo de alguna marca fina y exclusiva y otro hombre, de piel blanca, abundantes cabellos azabaches, vestido de la misma forma que el otro sujeto a excepción de su camisa roja.

–Dime Madara, cual es el plan a seguir– pregunto Danzo Shimura, actual gobernador de la aldea de Konoha.

–tenemos que deshacernos de él estupido de Fugaku y de toda su maldita familia, no podemos permitir que todo el esfuerzo que hemos venido realizando desde hace doce años, se vea estropeado por los ideales de paz e igualdad de un imbécil soñador– escupió con rencor Madara Uchiha, hermano mayor de Fugaku y heredero de, la casi inexistente, mitad de la que una vez fue la gran fortuna de Tajima Uchiha.

–Al parecer tu hermano no aprendió de lo que le paso a su amiguito el Namikaze, no es asi– dijo con burla el pelicafe.

–ese estupido niñato con ínfulas de poder y transformación, tsk, como odio a la gente así– escupió con odio el Uchiha –No podemos permitir que los donceles vuelvan a ganarnos otra partida, ya bastante tuvimos cuando el Namikaze quiso hacer valer los derechos de esas escorias, como para permitirnos que ahora, por culpa de mi estupido hermanito esas basuras nos vuelvan a ganar– dijo con odio, rencor y frialdad el azabache.

–que tanto estas dispuesto a hacer para impedir que los Donceles vuelvan a tener algo de poder– pregunto Danzo con maldad y picardía en sus palabras.

–lo que sea necesario– contestó con firmeza el Uchiha.

–incluso asesinar a los únicos miembros vivos que quedan de esta– cuestionó de nuevo.

–lo que sea– respondió mirándolo a los ojos con una mirada seria y fría, transmitiéndole lo que pensaba en ese momento y causandole un respingo al pelicafe.

******S&N******

Bitácora #015

El día de hoy fue maravilloso. Después de cuatro dolorosos y largos años de ausencia, pude finalmente ver a mi rubio y descubrí algo realmente importante...

Estoy perdidamente enamorado de ese rubio atolondrado.

Los años le hicieron convertirse en un ser realmente hermoso, aunque para mi, antes o ahora el sería lo más hermoso ante mis ojos.

Mi corazón se llenó de angustia cuando me pidió que me fuera, sentí mi corazón arrugarse y así fue como lo descubrí.

Quedarme fue la mejor decisión que había tomado, tanto mi corazón como mi razón me exigían que me quedase, ahí todo fue más ovbio, mi corazón siempre, siempre se quedaría junto a él y si fuera necesario, lo eligiria a él una y otra y otra vez.

Me confesó que era un Doncel y mi corazón se llenó de una inmensa alegría, no tendría más impedimentos para poder conquistarle y hacerle mi novio.

Nos sentamos bajo el árbol, saboreando el dulce sabor de la felicidad por un, mas que anhelado, reencuentro. La curiosidad pudo en mi ser y me atreví a preguntarle por que razón le había encontrado en ese estado cuando por fin le halle.

El me respondió que aquellos chicos que le molestaban le habían sumergido en anilina roja, burlándose de su capacidad creadora.

Me sentí lleno de ira y rabia. Como aquellos desgraciados eran capaces de maltratar y agredir de una forma tan vil y ruin a tan hermosa criatura. Otra duda asalto mi mente y le pregunté que porque ellos sabían que el era Doncel, cuando tan bien que se lo tuvo guardado. No lo sabía, fue su respuesta, después agregó que tal vez ellos se lo suponían.

Lo estreche aún más entre mis brazos y así duramos hasta la puesta del sol, cuando llegó el momento de despedirnos, lo tome de la cintura y le di un fuerte abrazo.

Yo no soy el ser más expresivo y emocional del mundo, pero necesitaba tener la certeza de que lo anteriormente vivido no era otra de mis fantasías y que era real.

El entendió mi gesto y dejo un beso sobre mi mejilla que me supo a gloria.

Definitivamente ese maravilloso chico tiene que ser para mi.

Sasuke U.

*****S&N*****

Sasuke se extraño de sobremanera, al notar el pesado silencio que rodeaba la mansión Uchiha. Por lo general, su hermano se encontraba en la cocina o en su habitación y por lo general, siempre había algo de ruido, apresar de que la casa fuese tan inmensa.

Extrañado y con premura, se dirigió a la habitación de su hermano. Llevándose una gran sorpresa al abrirla y encontrar todo el lugar completamente oscuro.

Cuando sus ojos se adaptaron a la luz descubrió un cuerpo sollozante que se encontraba tendido en la cama.

–Itachi...– llamo con duda el azabache

–vete Sasuke– le dijo con voz ronca este

–sabe algo curioso, eres la segunda persona que intenta correrme en el día– soltó como si nada –ahora si, dime lo que sucedió para que te encuentres en ese estado– cuestionó con seriedad.

–¡soy un imbécil!– grito con furia –por una decisión erronea que time en el pasado el se alejó de mi y ahora tiene pareja– pronunció con desdén.

–entiendo eso– respondió el menor con seriedad –pero... Podrías explicarme qué haces tú aquí, como un cuervo aculto entre la oscuridad, llorando como una nena, con lo que deberías estar haciendo es buscando la manera de conquistarlo– cuestionó con obviedad.

–¡no puedo!– exclamó con frustración –Deidara es feliz con el, yo no puedo destruir esa felicidad– respondió con resignación

–y tu le preguntaste si es feliz, verdad no, el té dijo que era feliz con Sasori, por eso ahora estás aquí, oculto en tu cuarto y llorando como un perdedor, cierto– le dijo con burla el menor.

–no, pero...– dijo, siendo cortado por el menor.

–piensatelo Itachi y recuerda que "debes luchar por lo verdaderamente importante"– le dijo el menor, para abandonar la habitación y dejar al mayor perdiéndose en sus pensamientos.

*******S&N*********

Hasta aqui

Les gustó...?

CONTINUACION?


	17. CAPITULO 16

La Niña del Árbol

CAPITULO 16

ITACHI

El día siguiente había llegado e Itachi se había preparado lo mejor que pudo, para ir al instituto. Recordó lo que su padre le había dicho en el pasado y lo que le dijo Sasuke el día anterior.

"Recordar lo que es un importante"

Pues, entre el dinero y la gloria, y Deidara, el prefería a Deidara y lo eligiria por encima de todo.

Sólo contaba los minutos que le hacían falta al reloj para que el horario escolar culminará y así poder irse a buscar a su rubio.

******I&D******

El timbre de salida sonó y el mayor de los Uchihas rápidamente tomo sus pertenencias y sin más, abandono el salón de clases.

Corría y corría, hasta que abriéndose paso entre todos los estudiantes, logro su cometido y salió del plantel.

Un vez fuera, se sorprendió de sobremanera al ver a un rubio igualito a Deidara, con un cuaderno igual al que había perdido ayer en sus manos y gritando su nombre...

Un momento, aquel rubio si era Deidara. Con pasó un poco más lento se acercó a él, hasta encontrarse frente a frente.

–Hola Deidara– saludo Itachi con seriedad y un poco de dolor en su voz.

–¡Itachi!– exclamó con efusividad –¡mira! Esto te pertenece– señaló entregándole el cuaderno.

–solo viniste hasta aquí para devolvermelo– interrogó el mayor.

–No– contesto con seriedad –tu y yo tenemos que hablar– dijo mirándole fijamente

–y tu novio no se molesta si te ve hablando conmigo– pregunto con evidentes celos en su voz.

–vamos a hablar y te explico todo, ya que este embrollo tiene una muy buena explicación, de igual modo, tu aún tienes que explicarme varias cosas– rebatió con firmeza el rubio, mirando al pelinegro con determinación en sus ojos, aquella determinación que lo había enamorado en el pasado.

******I&D******

El Uchiha había seguido, a regañadientes al rubio, hasta una cafetería cercana, pues admitía que el rubio tenía razón en lo que le había dicho antes.

Una vez dentro del establecimiento, los dos buscaron una mesa, un poco alejada de la gente para evitar escándalos y una vez sentados allí, realizaron sus órdenes correspondientes.

–porque– se atrevió a preguntar el rubio, después de unos minutos de silencio.

–porque tenía miedo– confesó el Uchiha, cogiendo al vuelo la pregunta –tenia mucho miedo de que mi padre te hiciese algo o de que le hiciese algo a Sasuke, aunque al parecer quede como un idiota intentado cargar con todo yo solo, anteponiendo mi felicidad, creí que era por protegerlos, pero te hice daño a ti y subestime a mi hermanito, el cual tiene muchos más pantalones que yo y muestra más madurez– confesó con vergüenza y arrepentimiento.

–concuerdo con que eres un Idiota– confesó el rubio, riendo a carcajadas y aligerando la pesadez del ambiente.

–¿y tu?¿porque?– pregunto está vez el pelinegro

–no se exactamente que quieres que te responda– confesó con sinceridad –creo que fue por tu actitud, te portabas de aquella manera distante y cortante conmigo que creo que me cansé y simplemente deje de intentarlo y me aleje de ti– confesó con un poco de dolor –si hablas de Sasori, el es Doncel, por esa razón vive conmigo y por esa razón viste lo que viste– término de explicar.

–te busque– confesó el pelinegro –y no te encontre– término con dolor.

–en ese tiempo tuve que huir, alguien mando a pagar por mi cabeza para la prostitución y tuve que refugiarme donde unos parientes que viven en otro condado– explico el rubio.

–¿mi padre?– pregunto con incredulidad y miedo.

–no, de hecho fueron tus padres quienes me advirtieron de la peligrosa situación en la que me encontraba, me dieron los boletos para huir y me ayudaron a recuperar mi herencia, que es la casa donde vivo– confesó con honestidad.

Itachi, confundido por toda la información que acababa de recibir, tomo el café que había ordenado, y los minutos transcurrieron entre charlas amenas reviviendo el pasado.

******I&D*******

Después de tomar el café, Itachi se había ofrecido a llevar a Deidara a su casa, y mientras el rubio pensaba en la enorme felicidad que le provocaba el haberse arreglado con Itachi y haber aclarado el pasado, El Uchiha pensaba cuidadosamente en su próximo paso a seguir.

–Deidara– llamo, ganándose la atención del rubio

–dime, Itachi– le respondío al otro, haciéndole saber que tenía toda su atención en el.

–hay algo que siempre he querido decirte– confesó avergonzado –se que es muy precipitado y todo, pero quiero decirte que me gustas, que me gustas como no tienes idea– confesó desviando su mirada al otro lado y con un tenue so rojo

–hablas en serio– pregunto con incredulidad

–Si– confirmó y se alejó un poco de rubio, cubriéndose su entrepierna, para luego preguntar lo siguiente. –me preguntaba si tu querías tener una cita conmigo– pregunto quedito el Uchiha.

–No– contrato el rubio destruyendo de golpe las ilusiones del Uchiha –esta vez no quiero una cita, pero si me preguntas si puedo ser tu novio, aceptaría encantado y con todo el gusto del mundo.– contestó el rubio con una sonrisa.

El corazón del Uchiha latió con fuerza, como hacía tantos años no lo hacía, y sin pensárselo, le planto un suave beso en los labios a Deidara. Luego lo abrazo con fuerza y separándose un poco susurro en su oído.

–hagamos las cosas bien, Deidara me concederias el honor ser mi novio– susurro con diversión y picardia.

–acepto gustoso y encantado Itachi– susurro para luego plantarle un beso cargado de amor, felicidad y de muchos recuerdos.

Cuando el oxígeno hizo falta, se separaron y el rubio agregó.

–debemos llegar pronto a casa, hay alguien que está impaciente por conocerte– dijo con diversión.

Los dos se sonrieron con complicidad y continuaron su camino, entre muestras de amor y cariño.

*****I&D******

SASUKE

Después de un largo y tedioso día de escuela, por fin gaba llegado la hora de la salida.

A toda prisa y con el corazón a mil por hora, se fue hacia el lugar pactado para encontrarse con su rubio tormento. Ansiaba con ganas verlo, tenía muchos planes en su mente que podrían realizar los dos juntos, nada ni nadie podría opacar su felicidad.

Al llegar al parque, corrió con más brío hacia donde se encontraba aquel árbol, testigo mudo de sus más felices recuerdos.

Pero lo que nunca espero, fue encontrarse a su rubio y a ÉL a su lado.

*******S&N******

Hasta aquí...

Jejeje... Les gustó?

CONTINUACION?


	18. CAPITULO 17

La Niña del árbol

CAPITULO 17

Cuando le vi, posado al lado de mi rubio, mientras este le sonreía, con aquella sonrisa que me robaba el aliento y muchos suspiros, sentí la furia bullir en mi ser.

Quería que se alejara, que no compartiera su mismo espacio, que no respirara su mismo aire, que ni si quiera lo viera... Que desapareciera.

Esa rata pelirroja no me iba a quitar a mi rubio. No después de los largos años que llevo ansiando volver a tener su compañía.

Me acerqué a ellos con porte elegante y altivo, no permitiría que aquel sujeto me viera como un inferior.

Cuando Naruto noto mi presencia, me regaló una de sus enormes y maravillosas sonrisas, creo que esa es una de las razones por las cuales me encuentro enamorado de ese rubio. Al llegar, le saludé y le regale una pequeña sonrisa ladeada, ignorando completamente al sujeto pelirrojo que me miraba con notable furia y molestia, pero al cual decidí ignorar.

–¡Sasuke!– me llamó con efusividad para captar mi atención –mira, quiero presentarte a alguien– me dijo con emoción mientras se acercaba al pelirrojo.–Sasuke el es Gaara– presento, señalando al pelirrojo

–Mira Gaara, el es Sasuke, el es el amigo del que te comentaba–me dijo el rubio.

–lo lamento mucho, no te había notado– le dije con sarcasmo y un mal contenido tono de apatía.

–Un gusto, Subaku No Gaara– me dijo extendiendo su mano formalmente, con voz de ultratumba y con cara de pocos amigos el pelirrojo.

–Uchiha Sasuke– respondí escuetamente, trasmitiendole las emociones negativas que sentía en ese instante.

Los dos nos miramos a los ojos, y en ellos se podían apreciar claramente todos los sentimientos y pensamientos que teníamos en ese momento, pero el pensamiento común entre todos ellos era... "El es mío"

****S&N****

Las siguientes horas estuvieron cargadas de tensión e incomodidad, evidente para todos, menos para Naruto, que se encontraba ajeno a todo ello, y disfrutaba de poder tener a sus mejores amigos juntos, después de tantos años de ausencia por parte del azabache.

A Gaara lo había conocido hace dos años, un día, mientras salía del Instituto, uno chicos le unos cursos mayores, le estaba esperando como era su costumbre, para agredirle, pero Gaara había aparecido y le había defendido.

Después de eso, se empezaron a frecuentar y se volvieron muy buenos amigos. Un día, Naruto le contó lo que había sucedido con Sasuke, y por eso era que mostraba esa actitud tan fría hacia el. No quería que el Uchiha volviese a herir a su rubio de la forma tan ruin que lo había hecho con su inesperada partida.

*****S&N*****

Cuando finalizó la tarde, cada uno volvió a su respectivo hogar con emociones diferentes, Sasuke estaba fustrado, celoso y feliz a la vez. Aunque aquella mezcla fuese, por demás extraña, eran las emociones que se agolpaban en su pecho en ese momento. Naruto, por su parte estaba inmensamente feliz y dichoso, hoy había sido un gran día, había podido estar con sus dos mejores y únicos amigos, habían jugado, lo habían complacido en algunos caprichos y habían sido muy atentos con el. Y Gaara, por su parte estaba feliz y molesto. Feliz por la ducha que había observado en el rostro de su amigo durante de día, y porque lo que más le gustaba era verle feliz, y por otra parte molesto, porque ese Uchiha sólo traía sufrimientos y pesares para el pobre pequeño, no quería que le ocurriese lo de hace cuatro años .. No de nuevo. Por eso quería que ese mocoso prepotente y con infulas de grandeza se mantuviera alejado del rubio querubín.

Con eso, se dio inicio a la lucha Uchiha vs Subaku No...

Aunque Sasuke jamas se esperaría la sorpresa que encontró en casa...

******S&N******

Hasta aquí...

El capítulo es corto, porque también tengo que actualizar el fin de semana y he estado algo muy ocupada...

les gustó ...?

CONTINUACION?


	19. CAPITULO 18

LA NIÑA DEL ARBOL

CAPITULO 18

Al ingresar a su residencia, su padre y su madre aguardaban en la sala. Lo expresión seria de sus rostros, le indicaba un mal augurio, puesto que generalmente nunca estaban y siempre que estaban era para atender sus negocios o cerrar un trato o simplemente dale una reprimenda verbal por su mal comportamiento.

–buenas tardes– saludo el pelinegro.

–Sasuke, debemos hablar contigo de un tema bastante delicado– comento su madre.

–así es– constató su padre –queremos que nos expliques que significa esto– exclamó extendiéndole varias fotos en las que aparecían el y Naruto.

Sasuke se masajeo el puente de la nariz, pidiéndole mentalmente a los dioses que le otorgarán un poco de tranquilidad y paciencia. Primero, el pelirrojo aparecido, trataba de colarse a la fuerza en su perfecta amistad con Naruto y de paso, desplazarlo de su lugar y arrebatarle su cariño, y ahora sus padres trataban de cabrearle aún más cuestionando el motivo de su felicidad.

–pues, el es Naruto, no es un "esto" es un chico verdaderamente maravilloso y el ha representado los únicos episodios felices que he tenido en mi vida– contestó con simpleza, y sin notarlo, clavándole un frío puñal a sus padres por aquella verdad expuesta tan directa.

–eso lo sabemos, lo que ni tu madre ni yo logramos comprender es el porqué te juntas con un Doncel, y por si no fuera poco, de clase inferior a la de nosotros– cuestionó su padre con frialdad.

–pues me junto con ese Doncel porque es más persona que muchos de los hipócritas que me rodean, y Naruto es de clase social inferior a nosotros, pero como persona es mucho mejor que muchos de vosotros– contestó con la burla bailando en sus labios.

–¡no más Sasuke!– estalló su padre –¡no quiero que vuelvas a frecuentar a ese chiquillo nunca más! ¡Es una deshonra a la familia!– grito colérico.

–padre, siempre había tenido en cuenta tu opinión, siempre espere tu aprobación, siempre quise que reconocieras mis logros y que dejases de compararme con Itachi, pero desde que le conocí, mi firma de ver y de pensar cambio drásticamente, dejaste de ser tu y madre, para ser sólo Naruto, sólo esperaba su reconocimiento, su aprobación y su apoyo, Naruto fue mi luz en el camino y ahora que lo encontré, no lo voy a soltar– dijo con determinación. –si estar con él hace que desobedezca tus órdenes, con el mayor gusto del mundo lo voy a hacer, así que con el gusto del mundo, puedes decir que Itachi es tu hijo favorito, si no es más me despido... ¡Ah! Y también me llevo esto– dijo tomando las fotografías y marchándose a su habitación.

Cuando el menor desapareció, una expresión de sorpresa y felicidad se apoderó del rostro de los mayores. Tal y como lo habían predicho, Saduke si iba a asimilar la lección más importante. Puesto que, a diferencia de Itachi, que actuaba sistemáticamente, basándose únicamente en su cabeza, Sasuke actuaba guiado por la fuerza de su corazón, haciendo que, a pesar de los errores que cometía en el proceso, tomase excelentes decisiones.

–"Hijo, estoy muy orgulloso de ti, aprendía bien la lección de la vida... Aprendiste a apreciar y cuidar lo que es verdaderamente importante"– se dijo el mayor para sí.

****S&N****

Bitácora #016

Hoy conocí por fin el verdarero significado de la palabra celos. Después de un largo día en la escuela, luego de soportar a esas molestas chiquillas que siempre me avisan y a todos esos molestos niños que siempre se acercan a mi para obtener favores, sólo esperaba con ansias irme a reunir con mi rubio, jugar con el y ver sus hermosas expresiones todo el día, tengo que encontrarme con la desagradable sorpresa se que un maldito pelirrojo ha intentado usurpar mi lugar, y por si fuera poco, intenta separarme de mi rubio.

Después de intentar estar con él a solas, siendo esto completamente imposible, mi humor no había terminado siendo el mejor y más agradable en el mundo.

Para ponerle cereza al pastel, mi padre y mi madre intentaron prohibirme volevrle a ver, cosa que no estoy dispuesto a aceptar, puesto que, si ya estuve cuatro malditos años separado de el, no iba a aceptar separarme ahora que le tengo cerca, por culpa de los prejuicios de mis padres.

Lo único bueno que salió de ello, fue que obtuve fotos mías con Naruto, las cuales voy a guardar en un álbum, puesto que son realmente importantes para mí.

Sólo necesito la oportunidad en el momento preciso para declararle mis sentimientos, y por su bien, espero que el pelirrojo no intervenga, porque estoy dispuesto a pelear con uñas y dientes por el.

Sasuke U

*****S&N*****

Dos meses había transcurrido, y mientras para Itachi y Deidara todo era miel sobre orjuelas, Sasuke libraba la batalla más difícil que había peleado a sus ahora, recién cumplidos trece, contra el pelirrojo por el amor y la atención de su rubio.

Sus órdenes luchaban por extender y preservar por un poco más de tiempo sus vidas.

Danzo y Madara ya habían empezado a realizar sus movimientos y ellos estaban al pendiente del momento en el que decían desaparecer sin dejar huellas.

No comprendían bien el motivo por el cual, aquel hombre estaba tan empeñado en acabar con todo aquel que quisiese hacer valer los derechos que tenían los Donceles y su participación como parte igualitaria y activa de la sociedad.

Minato Namikaze, su mejor amigo y el antiguo dirigente de Konoha, y su esposa Kushina Uzumaki, activista y principal defensora de la equidad y la igual para todos, habían sido cruelmente asesinados a manos de Madara y Danzo, sólo por haber dado pie a la reforma de igualdad en derechos tanto para varones y mujeres como Donceles.

Afortunadamente Minato y Kushina eran muy inteligentes y le dejaron una copia de sus investigaciones a ellos y las originales al mentor de Minato; Jiraiya.

Fue un gran alivio en la conciencia para ellos, encontrarse con la noticia de que el hijo de sus amigos se encontraba con vida, y de que estaba protegido por las mejores manos, estaba al cuidado de Jiraiya y se la pasaba jugando con su hijo, Sasuke.

Por boca de su hijo, se habían enterado que el único vástago de la familia Uzumaki-Namikaze, se llamaba Naruto, y que para infortunio del pequeño muchacho, también había nacido Doncel. Tal vez tendrían que tener una pequeña charla con su hijo, para que este les revelase más datos sobre este y, que si no contaban con la fortuna de armar en vida el intrincado rompecabezas de corrupción y violencia que se había formado a lo largo de estos años, lo terminarán de resolver sus hijos y sus yernos.

Una sonrisa asomo a los labios de Mikoto, quien diría que su amiga tendría tanta razón respecto a los hijos de ambas...

–"si mi hijo nace Doncel, estoy segura de que tu y yo vamos a terminar siendo familia, ttebane"– le dijo la taheña con una sonrisa.

No sabía a ciencia cierta como, a pesar de estar tan lejos, esos dos habían terminado encontrándose, entre tantas y tantas personas que habitaban en ese pueblo, lo único que sabía, era que el destino era caprichoso y cuando esté quería que algo estuviese junto, hacia hasta lo imposible por lograrlo.

Lo único que esperaba, es que en esta oportunidad, su primogénito, Itachi, supiese elegir correctamente lo que realmente era importante.

*****S&N*****

Hasta aquí...

Les gustó?

CONTINUACION?


	20. CAPITULO 19

La Niña del Árbol

CAPITULO 19

Mirando con terror y pánico, algo impropio en él, leyo de nuevo aquella nota que le fue enviada a su oficina:

"Si sigues metiendo las narices donde no te llaman, la perra de tu esposa, al igual que tus bastardos y tu conocerán lo frua que puede llegar a ser una fosa en el cementerio municipal"

Todo escrito con recortes de las letras de varias revistas y diferentes estilos de letras, al más puro estilo de una película de terror.

Esto se había salido de las manos, ya ni se trataba de un simple juego de niños o de una simple advertencia, se trataba de una seria amenaza de muerte para el y para su familia.

Con rapidez, tomo el teléfono de su oficina y con voz sería hablo.

–Hola Mikoto, no hay mucho tiempo, llama a Kakashi y pídele que nos prepare la cabaña, dile a los chicos también para que regresen a casa pronto, emaquen sus cosas y se despidan de sus novios, y tu empaca las tuyas y las mias, trataré de llegar lo más pronto posible a casa, pero antes debo preparar todo aquí en la oficina– explico agitadamente.

–/iniciaron a moverse, cierto/– pregunto comprendiendo de inmediato que le quería decir su esposo a través de la línea telefónica.

–así es, en la casa te explicaré con más detalle– le dijo a la mujer –adios, nos vemos al rato, te amo– le dijo el hombre con ternura, algo impropio en el.

–/cuidaté, te veo al rato. También te amo. Adios/– dijo para cortar la llamada.

****S&N******

Al llegar a casa, Sasuke nunca se imagino encontrarse con aquella terrible noticia. Se marcharían, se irían nuevamente de Konoha, dejaría nuevamente a su amigo rubio, con la diferencia de que, en esta ocasión, si corría el terrible riesgo de perderlo.

Sasuke, furioso con sus padres y molesto como jamás creyó que podía estarlo, con la vida y con sus padres, subió las escaleras para empacar con rapidez, haber si, al menos lograba despedirse apropiadamente de su rubio y de paso, confesarle sus sentimientos.

****S&N****

En menos de media hora, Sasuke término de empacar sus maletas. Se aseguró de que todo lo necesario estuviese dentro, y una vez terminada la revisión, sin tiempo ni espera, salió disparado hacia el parque, que estaba ubicado en el corazón de la aldea y donde seguramente hallaría a su rubio sol.

Su corazón latía rápido, agitado, angustiado y herido por aquella terrible noticia, no se sentía con fuerzas de abandonar todo aquello que debo tiempo atrás y que por culpa del destino, de nueva cuenta tendría que abandonar temporalmente. No entendía la razón, pero esperaba que sus padres pudiesen brindarle una muy buena respuesta.

–S&N–

En cuanto llegó a su destino, se adentró en la vegetación que este le ofrecía y en el corazón del parque, divisó aquel particular árbol, llenándose de una profunda alegría, al notar que sólo estaba su rubio y si bien recordaba, el peludo amigo que lo acompañaba, era su preciada mascota.

Sin esperar más tiempo, corrió hasta donde se encontraba traba su rubio amigo y sin darle tipo a reaccionar, lo envolvió en un necesitado abrazo, tratando de alejar sus preocupaciones con este y tratando de transmitirle lo que sentía en este momento al rubio.

Naruto sonrió al ver a su amigo, pero un sonrojo acudió a sus morenas mejillas al verse envuelto por un abrazo de este. Aquello era bastante raro, pues, desde su partida, Sasuke había dejado de ser tan cariñoso y se había vuelto un poco más estricto en las cuestiones de la violacion a su espacio personal. Un mal presentimiento se acrecentó en su pecho al notar el rumbo que llevaban sus pensamientos, pero, antes de armarse líos en su cabeza, lo mejor sería indagar en el asunto.

–hola Sasu-baka– le picó para hacerlo reaccionar, a pesar de que quería quedarse así por un poco más de tiempo –¿que sucede?–

pregunto, extrañado por su comportamiento.

–Naruto, tenemos que hablar– le respondió el moreno serio, después de soltar el abrazo.

–que sucede– le preguntó con seriedad, mientras se sentaba e invitaba a su amigo peludo a que se acercase a él.

El moreno también lo imitó, y después de unos minutos de tenso silencio, eligiendo las palabras más adecuadas para darle la noticia a su amigo, hablo.

–veras, Naruto, recuerdas que hace un tiempo tuve que irme y que no tuve tiempo de explicarte un poco por que lo hice o por lo menos despedirme correctamente de ti– pregunto, iendose un poco por las ramas, pues no quería que todavía llegase el momento.

–si– contestó el rubio con inseguridad y temor de que aquello que se estaba imaginando se hiciese realidad.

–veras, al llegar del Instituto mi madre me comunicó que debía empacar mi equipaje, pués surgió un inconveniente y no podíamos permanecer en la ciudad, varias veces les he interrogado acerca de aquellos viajes tan sospechosos, pero ellos aún no me han querido decir nada, te prometo... No... Te juro que cuando sepa el motivo, sin importar cual sea, te lo diré, de acuerdo– comento con seriedad, mientras levantaba el rostro de su rubio, y viendo que las lágrimas que intentaba contener escapaban de los ojos mar, con sus pequeños pulgares las secaba intentando que no se derramaran más de estas, porque a é le dolia verle así, y más si era por su culpa.

–pe-pero Sasuke hace poco regresaste...¡no es justo!– grito con rabia y tristeza mientras más lágrimas salían de sus ojos.

–lo se Naru, pero eso no es todo de lo que quería hablarte, hay otra cosa que debes saber– le comentó con voz un poco más suave y calida, impregnada con un toque de ternura.

–¡hay mas!– grito con frustración.

–si, pero no te preocupes, lo que te tengo que decir únicamente nos involucra a nosotros– intento conciliar con el alterado zorrito.

–mira– comenzó a contar el azabache –cuando te vi por primera vez, pensé que eras una chica, jamás me había pasado antes, pero sentí temor de acercarme a ti, porque al mirarte por primera vez yo supe que tu eras diferente. El día que te vi llegar todo golpeado aquí, sin importar el miedo que me carcomía por dentro me acerqué a ti y al saber que eras un chico, mi visión acerca de ti no cambio, te seguía viendo como un chico hermoso y diferente a los demas– explico –con el tiempo te fui conociendo mejor y gracias a ti me hice fuerte, eras un chico admirable, que a pesar de los constantes maltratos, seguías hacia adelante y le enseñabas al mundo tu maravillosa sonrisa, poco a poco me fui sintiendo conectado a ti, pero, a causa de mi inexperiencia acerca de los sentimientos y mi corta edad, no podía darle un nombre adecuado a ese sentimiento– inspiró una bocanada de aire para darse valor y continuar –con el paso de los años, fui entendiendo ese sentimiento, Naruto, y la conclusión a la que llegue me hizo el ser más dichoso del mundo, sabes... Me enamoré, me enamoré de ti y de tu carácter inquebrantable e indomable, de tu maravillosa capacidad para transformar mi mundo opaco en un lugar lleno de color y vida– confesó por fin sonrojándose co un tomate –N-no se si aceptarás mis sentimientos, pero de no ser así, te pido que no dejes de ser mi amigo– dijo con tristeza, bajando su cabeza y a la espera de una negativa por parte del rubio, cosa que nunca ocurrió.

–me alegra que mis sentimientos sean correspondidos, pues tu me gustabas desde chico y ahora te amo como adolescente– le confesó el rubio con un hermoso sonrojo y con una enorme y deslbrate sonrisa, mientras sus ojos brillaban como dos luceros en la noche.

El uchiha, con sopresa, levantó su cabeza y al confirmar que sus sentimientos eran correspondidos, sonrió con felicidad.

Lentamente se fue acercando a su rubio, hasta que estuvieron demasiado cerca. Pidió permiso con la mirada y al recibir la aceptación del rubio, posó sus labios en los contrarios, entregándose mutuamente su primer beso.

Era un beso cargado de amor, de dulzura, compromiso y entrega, en el cual sellaban una silenciosa promesa.

–"volveré"– Sasuke.

–"te esperaré"– Naruto

****S&N****

Hasta aquí...

Lamento la demora pero me había quedado sin internet.

Si alguien quiere matarme es libre de hacerlo, pero después de que termine todos los fics...

Les gustó?

CONTINUACIÓN?


	21. CAPITULO 20

LA NIÑA DEL ARBOL

CAPITULO 20

Bitácora #017

Estos cuatro años, han sido, quizás, los años más largos de mi vida. Ya mi padre nos explicó la verdadera razón por la que hemos estado viajando.

La familia Namikaze-Uzumaki y ellos, habían estado luchando arduamente para hacer valer los derechos de los Donceles, Minato Namikaze desde su alta posición como político y dirigente de Konoha, y su esposa y ellos desde su posición aristocrática, como descendientes de las más poderosas y distinguidas familias. Cuando por fin todos sus esfuerzos venían surtiendo frutos, Madara Uchiha y Danzo Shimura, fraguaron un esquematizado y elaborado plan para, asesinar a los Namikaze-Uzumaki y echar para atrás todo su largo proceso, llegando hasta el punto de tratar a los Donceles como esclavos y escorias, sólo por una afrenta amorosa que tenían con dos Donceles, Hashirama Senju y Yamato Senju*.

Según lo que me han dicho mis padres, ellos desconocen la existencia de Naruto, al parecer, el padre de Minato, Jiraiya-san, había ocultado a su nieto, buscando protegerlo de las acciones de esos malvados hombres, los cuales habían asesinado a sus padres cruelmente.

Estaré agrecido con sus padres y con su abuelo eternamente, porque si no hubiera sido por ellos, no tendría como novio, a ese rubio precioso.

Pasando a temas más amables, el Idiota de mi hermano, les dio la noticia a mis padres. Les anuncio que, oficialmente, sostiene una relación con Deidara y también, que a su regreso, planea pedirle matrimonio. Aquello tomo a mis padres por sorpresa, pero antes de que pudiesen replicar, les dijo que le valía un comino su opinión.

En todos estos años no he dejado de pensar en como estara mi rubio, no se si habrá cambiado, o si se habrá marchado de ese pueblo, no dejo de preguntarme cómo estará, si lo han vuelto a lastimar, o si piensa en mí como yo pienso en el.

En estos años he cambiado, ahora soy mucho más alto, mi voz es más gruesa, mi cabello esta mucho mas largo que en antaño, mi musculatura se desarrolló y todos los rastros de niño, desaparecieron de mi. Ahora soy un hombre, un hombre en casi toda su extensión, y lo único que ansió, es regresar por mi novio, contarle todo tal y como lo prometí, y, en un futuro, convertirlo en mi esposo, para poder llevarlo conmigo a todas partes y no separame nunca más de su lado.

Desgraciadamente y para mi mala suerte, he permanecido estos últimos años de mi vida confinado, en una casa que queda en la mitad de nada. Mis clases las recibo acá, mis cumpleaños me los paso acá, lo único que he visto en los últimos cuatro años es acá. Y eso me gusta un poco. Cuando el diez de octubre se acerca, le pido a mis padres que compren un regalo, así como, cuando se cumple un año desde que le confesé mis sentimientos a Naruto y este los acepto. Mis padres siempre me preguntan el por qué de esto, pero yo los ignoro y jamás les digo nada.

Hace poco recibí la noticia de que regresaríamos a Konoha, y no pude evitar sentirme a la mar de feliz, puesto que, después de tantos años de lejanía y añorando volver a ver a mi rubio, mi deseo por fin se hará realidad.

Sasuke U.

****S&N****

–Sasuke, Itachi, empaque sus cosas, el sábado regresamos a Konoha– aviso su padre –y recuerden, ni una palabra de esto a nadie– dijo, refiriéndose a lo hablado en esta casa.

–padre, yo debo hablarlo con Naruto, el y su abuelo, quizás, tengan las pruebas restantes para inculpar a Danzo y a Madara– dijo el menor.

–actua como mejor lo consideres, pero no vayas a cometer ninguna estupidez– pidió el mayor de los Uchiha con seriedad, sin reconocer públicamente, que su hijo había tenido una muy buena idea.

Y Sasuke sólo contaba las horas, esperaba ansioso el momento en el que regresarán a Konoha, para correr a toda prisa, a los brazos de su sol, de su rubia pareja.

*****S&N*****

Hasta aquí...

Yamato Senju: se me ocurrió ese nombre por la gran cantidad de similitudes que comparten en Naruto Shippuden y porque a Tobirama no le hubiera gustado hacer de Uke.

Espero les halla gustado.

CONTINUACION?


	22. CAPITULO 21

LA NIÑA DEL ÁRBOL

CAPITULO 21

Hace unas pocas horas la familia Uchiha había regresado a Konoha, y solo fue cuestión de un par de horas, para que Sasuke e Itachi salieran de su casa, como locos, buscando a sus amores rubios. Sasuke corría como loco, a pesar de tener choferes, no quería perder la costumbre. Corrió y corrió todo lo que su cuerpo le daba. A medida que avanzaba, pudo notar como se robaba los suspiro de las chicas y Donceles que le veían pasar, pero a él, aquello le traía sin cuidado, los únicos suspiros que el quería oír en este momento, eran los del chico rubio, del cual estaba profundamente enamorado.

Al llegar a su lugar, lo encontró, pero había algo que no cuadraba en toda la escena.

Su rubio estaba hermoso, su cabello estaba un poco más largo, su cara había madurado un poco, haciéndole lucir muy hermoso. Sus cadereas se habían anchado un poco, haciendole ver bastante sensual, y sospechaba que sus atributos traseros, seguramente habían incrementado su tamaño, porque, a pesar de estar enamorado, no era ciego, y sabía todo lo que tenía para enseñar su rubito. Pero el único detalle que no cuadraba era la ropa completamente negra y sus ojos hinchados, al parecer por el llanto. El coraje se apoderó de el y juro por su sangre, que si alguien había osado a lastimar a au hermoso rubio, lo haría escupir sangre.

Con rapidez, avanzo hasta el lugar, y al estar frente al rubio, empezó a zaranderlo suavemente, mientras su voz ronca lo llamaba con suavidad constantemente.

–Naruto, Naruto... amor, despierta Amor– llamo con preocupación.

Observó como, lentamente, aquellas rubias pestañas se iban levantando, hasta revelar el profundo azul celeste, de los ojos de su amor rubio.

El pequeño, al estar medianamente despierto, trato de rehuir del toque. A pesar de que aquella persona que tenía al frente le era familiar, su mente le decía que seguro estaba equivocado, quizás el dolor le hacía tener visiones, además, aquel hombre que estaba frente a él no podía ser Sasuke, o si.

–Naruto, no me reconoces, soy yo, Sasuke– le dijo, confirmando sus suposiciones.

Con rapidez, se lanzó a sus brazos y dejó escapar algunas de las lágrimas que intentaba retener, me mientras se abrazaba fuertemente al pelinegro.

El pelinegro, como pudo, se sentó a su lado y posos su rubia cabecita en el hueco de su cuello, mientras que, regalándole pequeños susurros con su voz varonil, trataba de tranquilizarlo. Sentir el confortante calolr que desprendía su menudo cuerpo y contemplar la hermosura en la que se había transformado, hicieron al moreno sonreír y después de tantos años lejos, sentirse porfin en casa. Bajo su mentón, y besó su rubia cabeza con amor, sintió sus fosas nasales llenarse de su suave aroma y se dijo a si mismo que quería que ese rubio fuera su esposo.

Con lentitud, se separó del mayor el cual le regaló una mirada cargada de ternura, para después, bajar a buscar sus labios y regalarle un beso necesitado, después de tantos años de larga ausencia, para llenarse del sabor del otro.

Cuando sus bocas ansiosas tuvieron que separarse por la necesidad de aire, Sasuke seco las lágrimas de Naruto, y con voz sería y un poco molesta, pregunto.

–Naruto, alguien te golpeó–

–No, hubiera deseado que fuera eso, pero es otra la razón– contestó, conteniendo los sollozos.

–Despues te interrogare sobre ello, lo que te quería decir, son dos cosas, primero, que quiero presentarme a tu abuelo, y la segunda es que ya se porque nos hemos estado moviendo tanto estos últimos años– le comentó con seriedad.

–te lo presento– dijo tomando una pequeña urna de madera, la cual se encontraba a su lado y enseñándosela.

–Naruto, yo...– se quedó pasmado. Aquella urno sólo podía representar que el abuelo de Naruto estaba muerto. Eso era malo tanto para Naruto, porque estaría sólo y a la merced de los bandidos, como para su familia, ya que ellos necesitaban toda la información que el les pudiese dar, para finalmente poder capturar a Madara y a su cómplice. –que pasó... Cuando– pregunto.

–fue hace una semana, no se porque no como lo encontraron, pero estoy seguro que esto fue obra de Akatsuki, seguramente, ellos fueron los que incineraron su auto– comento con lágrimas cayendo de sus ojos. –ya no tienes que explicarme nada, Sasuke, ya mi abuelo me lo contó todo– agrego.

–absolutamente todo– cuestionó con duda.

–todo– aseguro el rubio.

El azabache adoptó un gesto de preocupación, y rápidamente saco de su bolsillo su nuevo teléfono móvil, para despues llamar al chofer, que se encontraba en su casa.

Con desesperación le comentó que se encontraba en el parque del pueblo y, que quería que lo recogiera, de preferencia, un auto de gran capacidad de transporte. Una vez oyó la confirmación y el tiempo que se tardaría en llegar corto la llamada.

Una vez guardo el móvil en su bolsillo, se puso de pie y le tendió la mano al rubio para que se pusiera de pie, y de paso, detallar mejor los cambios que había tenido en estos años.

–te vas a ir tan pronto, Sasuke– susurro el rubio con tristeza, una vez repuesto del llanto anterior.

–No, vamos a ir a la tuya, te vienes a vivir conmigo– comento con seriedad y frialdad.

–¡Oye! Acabas de regresar hace un momento y ya estás dandome órdenes, teme, ttebayo– le rezongo.

–y sabes cuán lindo te llegas a ver cuando me haces berrinches, dobe– le susurró de vuelta, tomándolo de la cintura y besandolo apasionadamente. –pero el motivo por el que te debo llevar conmigo es diferente al que piensas. Si Akatsuki ha empezado a moverse, eso quiere decir que ya saben donde estás, o tienen, por lo menos, una pista acerca de tu existencia. En resumen, corres peligro en tu casa, y no me voy a arriesgar a perderte ó, a que te ocurra algo similar a lo que le sucedió a tu abuelo– comento una vez se separó del rubio, con la voz cargada de seriedad y temor a partes iguales.

–esta bien, teme– le contestó con un puchero, mientras sujetaba bien las cenizas de su abuelo y caminaba a la salida del parque, siendo seguido por el azabache.

****S&N****

Al llegar a la casa del rubio, un sentimiento de culpa envolvió al azabache. El siempre había tenido todo, una cama, un techo, agua caliente en su regadera y un plato de comida caliente servido puntualmente en su mesa. En cambio, aquel lugar lucia bastante estrecho para dos personas, tenía algunas tejas rotas y una que otra decoración, el comedor era una mesilla improvisada de madera, y las camas eran viejas y se veían a punto de caer.

Aparto rápidamente todo pensamiento de su mente, y se enfocó en sacar todos los objetos preciados e importantes del rubio. Mentalmente se prometió que el lo haría feliz a como diera lugar.

—S&N—

Naruto no sabía cómo sentirse, era una gran cantidad de emociones y sentimientos imposibles de expresar, sentía felicidad, dolor, tristeza, alegría, emoción, nerviosismo, miedo, pánico y angustia. Lo que estaba pasando era nuevo para el. Jamás se imagino que pasará de no ver a Sasuke, a tener que vivir con él. No sabía que iba a suceder, pero esperaba que todo saliera bien.

Muchas cosas iban a cambiar y esperaban, salir bien librados de las situaciones complicadas y peligrosas que se avecinaban.

Por el momento, resolverían la situación que se les presentaba, y ya después tendrían tiempo para formalizar su encuentro y hablar de lo que habían hecho estos años de ausencia.

****S&N****

Hasta aquí...

Espero les haya gustado...

Continuación?


	23. CAPITULO 22

**LA NIÑA DEL ÁRBOL**

 **CAPITULO 22**

El chofer conducía en silencio hasta su casa, mientras que ellos dos, iban abrazados, disfrutando de su calor y entregándose mutuamente la compañía de la que habían sido privados por largos años.

Naruto le conto que Gaara había tenido que regresar a su lugar de origen, y de que por eso no se encontraba con el en esos momentos, y aquello fue algo que Sasuke agradeció profundamente. Ya no habrían terceros en su relación, ya nadie más se interpondría, ahora les restaba salir adelante.

****S&N****

Al llegar a la mansión, con ayuda del chofer y de su hermano, llevaron todas las pertenencias de Naruto a la habitación de Sasuke y las acomodaron como pudieron.

Los padres de los Uchiha se sorprendieron cuando llegaron a la mansión y vieron el jaleo que se llevaba a cabo en el interior de esta, al ver al hijo de sus amigos, supieron que, o algo muy malo estaba sucediendo o su hijo menor se había vuelto loco.

Con voz sería, el patriarca de la familia hablo.

–Ni tengo ni la menor idea de lo que está pasando aquí pero se que después ustedes me van a explicar y tu– señaló al pequeño rubio, que sintió temor y desconcierto al verse señalado –quiero que vengas a mi oficina– más que pedir, ordenó.

El rubio sintió que lo atraveso un escalofrío, pero con valor, decidió ir al lugar indicado, siendo detenido por su pareja, el cual lo tomo de la cintura y se dispuso a explicar.

–pero padre, no puedes hacer eso... Verás, el esta...– trato de explicar, siendo cortado por el mayor.

–No te pedí explicaciones a ti, Sasuke. Se las pedí al chiquillo, y quiero que sea él, el que me las de, así que por favor, guarda silencio– pidió –y tu, sigueme, que tengo que hablar muy seriamente contigo– dijo, ahora dirigiéndose al rubio.

Acatando lo anteriormente dicho, el adulto se dirigió al despacho, siendo seguido de cerca por el rubio, que estaba a la expectativa de lo que le dijera el mayor.

****S&N****

–Sientate– pidió el adulto, una vez estuvieron en la comodidad del despacho del mayor.

El rubio, con un poco de renuencia, acato la orden y se sentó rectamente, mirando al mayor, como mirando al depredador que se acerca a su presa.

–no te voy a hacer nada, ni te voy a separar de mi hijo, si eso es a lo que le temes, mi mayor deseo era que tu fueras la pareja de mi hijo menor– confesó, ganándose la mirada de sorpresa del rubio, una sonrisa ladeada apareció en su rostro e inmediatamente, el menor supo de donde provenía aquel gesto tan característico de su pareja.

–pero usted, como, osea que– pregunto con confusión.

–Naruto, escucha, tu abuelo te hablo de los Uchiha, cierto– pregunto, recibiendo un asentimiento del menor.

–si señor, pero hubo cosas que no me alcanzó a explicar– confesó, mirando al adulto con seriedad.

–tratare de explicarte todo de la mejor manera, pero hay algo que deseo saber antes... ¿Que sucedió con tu abuelo?– pregunto cun curiosidad y preocupación.

–mi abuelo... Murió en un accidente– confesó con la cabeza baja, intentando desaparecer el nudo que se alojaba en su garganta –pero un amigo mio que es forense y que realizó el estudio de su cuerpo y de las causas del accidente, me confesó que había sido un asesinato y por los rastros hallados en el lugar de su muerte, apuntan a que fue Akatsuki– confesó.

–tsk, mis días y los de mi esposa están contados– confesó con dolor y fastidio, además, compresión el motivo por el cual el rubio se encontraba en su casa, y felicito mentalmente a su hijo menor por su idea. –Naruto– llamo acercándose hacia el rubio y poniéndose de cuclillas ante él –Las esperanzas de tus padres y el motivo por el que ellos lucharon, así como las mías y las de mi esposa están puestas en ti... Se que tu eres un Doncel bastante fuerte, después de todo, tu eres el hijo de la mismísima Kushina Uzumaki, se que tu vida no ha sido nada fácil y aquello, lo único que hace es darle más veracidad a mi punto, te suplico por favor, que en caso de que mi esposa y yo lleguemos a faltar, arrastres a mi hijo y que les ayudes a ambos a concluir con esta triste historia, por favor. Confío en ti, en Sasuke y en Itachi y su pareja, y se que ente los cuatro, podrán acabar con esto– le suplicó el mayor.

–le prometo que haré todo lo que me sea posible para terminar con todo esto– le prometío el rubio con seriedad.

–se que Sasuke ya te habrá dicho algunas cosas, y se que podrás juzgar mis acciones y algunas de ellas te parecerán crudas o ilógicas, pero te aseguro que todo lo hize por su bien, tenía que hacer de mi hijo un chico fuerte, y se que Itachi también lo es, pero, Sasuke tiene algo que lo hace diferente, y de que lo aprecie un poco más que Itachi... Porque, después de todo, Saduke es el hijo que más se parece a mi y es mi hijo favorito– confesó con una sonrisa, una sonrisa sincera y sin ningún tipo de superioridad. –quizas no se lo alcance a decir, pero te pido de favor que si mi vida llega a culminar antes de lo esperado, quiero que le digas a Sasuke que estoy y siempre he estado profundamente orgulloso de el, y que le doy gracias a la vida por permitirme tener un hijo tan maravilloso como el– le pidió.

–No se preocupe, en determinado caso yo le daré su mensaje, aunque estoy completamente seguro de que a Sasuke le haría inmensamente feliz de que se lo dijera usted– le confesó con una sonrisa.

–bien, Naruto, hay demasiadas cosas que tengo que explicarte, así como muchas cosas que tengo que enseñarte y varias cosas de las que debes estar al tanto, trataré de informarte de todo de la manera más clara posible y el menor tiempo posible, tu y sólo tú puedes acabar con esto, tu eres la llave, la única persona con la capacidad y el poder de hacerlo, así que por favor, sobrevive, lucha y prevalece como lo has hecho hasta ahora, como lo hiciste cuando todos te daban por muerto, como lo hiciste con aquellos bravucones, por favor, prevalece, sobrevive, lucha y triunfa... Es lo único que te pido... Que te pedimos y es mi último deseo– le informó y pidió el mayor.

–lo prometo, por mi familia, por la de mi novio y por todos los que como yo han sido humillados, discriminados, maltratados y asesinados, le prometo que voy a ganar– dijo mirándole a los ojos, y permitiéndole observar aquel brillo de determinación y decisión que había creído, jamas volvería a ver.

Un pequeño deja vu acudió a su memoria, y se le hizo estar viendo al Habanero Sangriento de Konoha y al Relámpago Amarillo enfrente suyo, una sonrisa acudió a sus labios y en su mente se dijo

–"Minato, Kushina, tuvieron la fortuna de tener a un gran hijo, un hijo que heredó lo mejor de cada uno, que heredó sus cualidades, que es la Unión perfecta de ambos... Tuvieron a un hijo que es un gran orgullo y que infunde respeto, confianza y seguridad a quien se acerca a él... Ustedes fueron los que trajeron a un pequeño sol, quien alumbrará al mudo en medio de la oscuridad en la que se encuentra sumido. Su hijo fue lo que ustedes siempre quisieron que fuera... Su hijo es un sol"– se dijo en su mente y esperaba que sus palabras llegarán a sus amigos... Allá en aquel lugar tan lejano en donde se encontraban...

 ******S &N******

 **Hasta aquí...**

Palabras del Autor:

Perdón por la demora, pero este capítulo es especial, por lo menos, está en mi corazón, ostentando el lugar de uno de los mejores que he escrito, a mi parecer y es uno de mis favoritos... Aquí están consagrados algunos de los sentimientos que Fugaku le profesa a su hijo menor. Por eso me demoré, porque se que no podía entregarles cualquier cosa.

Mi recomendación es que de aquí en adelante, alisten pañuelos, porque aquí empiezan los capítulos de fuerte carga emocional. *se seca las lágrimas que se le escurrieron escribiendo el capítulo*...

Nos vemos...


	24. CAPITULO 23

LA NIÑA DEL ÁRBOL

CAPITULO 23

Dos semanas habían transcurrido, en ese tiempo los Uchiha mayores no habían puesto un solo pie fuera de su casa, así mismo como el rubio. Los adultos era precavidos y cuidadosos con el y no era para menos, al conocer que la razón por la que encontraron a Jiraiya, había sido una transacción bancaria que había realizado de la cuenta de sus difuntos amigos.

En ese lapso de tiempo, le explicaron al rubio todo lo que le tenían que explicar, sorprendiéndose de grata manera, al saber que el ya poseía gran parte de la información. Al parecer, su abuelo Jiraiya, lo había instruido perfectamente.

Esas dos semanas, también les sirvieron para recoger y organizar todas las pruebas. Los detalles cada vez eran más escabrosos y siniestros. Naruto también les había contado el como había sobrevivido, Kushina Uzumaki, su madre, había tratado de mantener su embarazo en secreto, pero este se filtró a los medios y a sabiendas de lo que ocurriría si "alguien" se enteraba de aquello, posiblemente los días de su hijo no nato estaban contados. Por ese motivo, dio a conocer a los medios de que su parto sería en Noviembre, para despistar un poco a sus enemigos. Después de ese día, contrato a una enfermera veinticuatro horas, llamada Rin, la cual le realizaba sus chequos y se mantenía al pendiente del momento en el que iba a nacer el futuro heredero. El día del parto llegó y todo se realizó en la mansión, siendo testigos de esto Biwako, la nana de Kushina, Shizune y Minato.

Después de ese hecho, Kushina le pidió a su esposo que elaborará dos registros, uno titulando con el nombre de Menma Namikaze y otro titulando con el nombre de Naruto Uzumaki. Además, de que creará un acta de defunción con el nombre del primero. Al principio el rubio no comprendía del todo, pero, al ver la sonrisa en el rostro de su esposa, mientras sostenía a su hijo, todo fue más que claro y en su mente, aplaudió a su esposa.

Así se hizo, y la noticia fue comunicada a los medios de todas partes...

"Menma Namikaze, primogénito de los Namikaze - Uzumaki, murió antes de nacer a causa de un fuerte impacto que recibió su madre al bajar por las escaleras"

Las condolencias de todo el mundo llegaron, incluyendo las de Madara, que hipócritamente, lamento la pérdida de su hijo. Lo que no sabía, era de que el niño había nacido sano y salvo, y que se encontraba registrado bajo otro nombre.

Fugaku y Mikoto estaban absolutamente felices, todas las pruebas que les había entregado Naruto era más que suficientes para darle unas merecidas vacaciones en la cárcel a su hermano y a su cómplice.

Lo único que hacía falta, era instaurar la denuncia y presentar todas las pruebas.

La alegría en la pareja era palpable, podrían dar fin a esta maldita pesadilla y de paso, podrían disfrutar de una larga vida, junto a sus hijos, como debió ser en el principio.

Pero, desgraciadamente, todo está por cambiar, al enterarse de una inesperada noticia

****S&N****

–Madara-sama, se que ya asesinamos al viejo, pero creo que sería conveniente también destruir completamente su vivienda, si el viejo sabía de la cuenta bancaria, es probable que sepa algo más y eso no es favorable para sus planes– comento el jefe de sicarios de Akatsuki, en una conversación donde le presentaban los informes de sus recientes misiones y el resultado de estas.

–es una buena idea, Nagato– comento el Uchiha, mientras fumaba un puro y bebía de un costoso licor –incendia la casa hasta los cimientos, haslo parecer un accidente o cualquier otra cosa, no quiero que nosotros salgamos implicados y por favor, sean cuidadosos, cualquier error puede ser fatal. Además, me conviene que aquella choza desaparezca, así mi hermano se queda sin pruebas o sin testigos para inculparme– comento objetivamente.

–como ordene Madara-sama– hizo una reverencia y salió de la oficina.

–Hashirama, Hashirama, Hashirama, te dije que tarde o temprano me la ibas a pagar– susurro al aire, mientras una sonrisa amarga se dibujaba en su rostro. –Y que mejor modo, que haciendo sufrir a los tuyos... No merecemos volver a sufrír por culpa de los que son como ustedes, deben pagar... Todos deben pagar–

****S&N****

–¡No!– exclamó el rubio a la mañana siguiente, mientras sostenía un periódico en su mano y observaba con horror su contenido.

–que pasó Naru– pregunto preocupado mientras se ponía al lado del rubio y veía que era aquello que le causaba tanta conmoción.

–Naruto– susurro apagadamente. En la primera página del diario, aparecía la noticia de que en horas de la noche, su casa había sido calcinada por las llamas de un voraz incendio, producto de un corto en la instalación eléctrica de la casa. El sabía que eso no era cierto, la habían quemado con la ilusión de que las pruebas y el se encontrarán adentro.

–fueron ellos, ellos quemaron mi casa con la esperanza de que las pruebas estuvieran adentro– pronunció el rubio con seriedad, sacándole un estremecimiento al azabache, que sabía que si no hubiera obrado de la manera que lo hizo, en este momento no tendría novio.

El azabache se posó detrás de él, y lo envolvió en un abrazo, transmitiéndole en este sus preocupaciones y temores, y de paso, haciendo entender al rubio la magnitud de sus anteriores palabras.

–lo siento, Sasu, pero ahora debo subir con tus padres, ellos deben estar al tanto de la situacion– le comentó con objetividad.

–antes de que te vayas, quiero que me prometas una cosa, prometeme que no saldrás mucho a la calle, ni te expondrás, de acuerdo– pregunto ansioso y asustado.

–de acuerdo, teme– le contestó con seriedad y jovialidad el menor.

–vete entonces, dobe– le rebatió.

El menor simplemente le hizo puchero, para después dirigirse al despacho de los Uchiha, donde tendrían una charla larga y tendida.

—S&N—

Por otra parte, la preocupación no desapareció para el menor de los Uchiha, quien sentía como una molesta presión oprimía su pecho, y le daba la sensación de que algo realmente malo sucedería, como si de un mal presagio se tratara.

Y aquello le asustaba y le preocupaba profundamente.

****S&N****

Hasta aquí...

Espero que les haya gustado.

Nos vemos en el próximo.


	25. CAPITULO 24

LA NIÑA DEL ÁRBOL

CAPITULO 25

Naruto subió rápidamente las escaleras, y camino rápidamente, hasta llegar a él despacho de la residencia Uchiha. Llamó a la puerta y al recibir el permiso, entre, encontrándose al Fugaku y a Mikoto, los cuales se encontraban revisando unos importantes documentos.

Cerro la puerta tras de sí, y avanzó hasta ponerse enfrente del escritorio.

–Fugaku-san, Mikoto-san, miren– les tendió el periódico –esa era mi casa– comento, para aclararle a los mayores porque les enseñaba el periódico.

Los adultos, tomaron el periódico y miraron la noticia. Luego observaron al menor con seriedad y el mayor hablo.

–¿cuantas probabilidades hay de que haya sid/o un accidente?– pregunto el mayor.

–muy pocas, porque Sasuke y yo cortamos el paso de energía de la casa, precisamente para evitar accidentes– confesó con preocupación el menor.

–Akatsuki– susurro medio ida la morena.

–no podemos perder ni un segundo más, tenemos que tener listas todas las pruebas para el día de mañana, esto se nos está escapando de las manos y si no actuamos rápido, no podremos hacer nada y todo nuestro esfuerzo se verá perdido– aseveró el mayor.

–si– asintieron la morena y el rubio.

****S&N****

Pasaron gran parte del día y la noche encerrados en aquella oficina recabando las pruebas que emplearian y organizándolas para agilizar mucho más los trámites de investigación y captura.

El tiempo era un factor importante, más que fundamental y determinante. Por la información que les había dado el rubio, supieron que su tiempo de vida cada vez se hacía más corto, y no sabían a ciencia cierta cuando llegaría su final.

–discuelpe Fugaku-san, podría regalarme una copia de los documentos– pidió el rubio, con cierto temor.

–claro, pero, para que la necesitas– pregunto con curiosidad, mientras le entregaba una carpeta café bastante gruesa.

–es simplemente por seguridad, Vera, lo que sucede es de que tengo un mal presentimiento, es como si estuviéramos nadando hacia la trampa de un peligroso lobo, no se– confesó el menor, mirando al adulto con seriedad.

Un sentimiento de inseguridad se instaló en el subconsciente del mayor, y una sensación de opresión invadió su pecho, el también sentía lo mismo que el rubio, así que para no angustiarlo más le dijo.

–no te preocupes, nada malo va a pasar– comento mientras le revolvía los cabellos –perdonanos por no haberte hallado antes, si lo hubiéramos hecho, las cosas hubieran sido muy diferentes–

–no tienen nada de que preocuparse, a pesar de que no me hallan encontrado y de que mi infancia no fue de las mejores, desde que conocí a Sasuke, mi vida cambió y he sido muy feliz– confesó con una enorme sonrisa.

–bien, es hora de ir a dormir, mañana puliremos los últimos detalles y cuando lleguen los chicos, nosotros partiremos a instaurar la demanda, por fin acabaremos con toda esta pesadilla– anuncio la morena.

–bien, buenas noches a ambos– confesó el rubio, despidiéndose de los dos adultos, para luego dar un bostezo.

–buenas noches Naruto-kun– se despidieron los mayores, que aún permanecian en el despacho.

****S&N****

–Mikoto– llamo el mayor.

–dime– respondió la morena, mientras volteaba a mirarlo.

–se... Que no soy el hombre ni más sensible, ni el más cariñoso del mundo y lo sabes, y has sabido soportar mi mal humor y mi carácter a lo largo de estos años, y eso te lo agradezco profundamente. Gracias por estar a mi lado, acompañandome y apoyandome en este tiempo, y es por eso y por qué te amo, que te quería proponer lo siguiente– confesó con seriedad y mientras que con su mano izquierda tomaba una de sus manos, con la derecha rebuscaba algo en su pantalón, hasta que lo hallo y lo saco, dejándole ver s la morena una pequeña caja de terciopelo negro. El mayor se aclaró la garganta y con la voz más dulce que tenía pregunto –cuando acabe toda esta pesadilla y si tenemos la fortuna de seguir con vida, tu... Aceptarías casarte de nuevo conmigo– pregunto, abriéndole la caja y enseñándole un precioso anillo de plata pura, con incrustaciones de diamante y un rubí de buen tamaño, en forma de rombo, en el centro, adornando la costosa pieza.

–claro que aceptó, amor– susurro la morena con dulzura, mientras se lanzaba a sus brazos –sabes que mi corazón te pertenece, y además, eres el padre de mis hijos, cono decirte que no– añadió la morena feliz, y el moreno colocó la pieza delicadamente en las suaves manos de su esposa.

–no sabes cuán feliz me haces en este momento– susurro el mayor, para después besarla –mañana le diremos a los chicos– comento, una vez término el contacto.

–de acuerdo, por el momento, vamos a dormir– sugirió la morena.

–vamos– asintió, saliendo del despacho, una vez todo estuvo apagado, para luego marcharse a su habitación.

****S&N****

La mañana del día siguiente llego, y por primera vez en la historia, el desayuno de la familia Uchiha se realizó en completa armonía y felicidad. Todos en el comedor bromearon y se emocionaron con las nuevas noticias de esa mañana; la renovación de los votos matrimoniales de los patriarcas de la familia y la muy pronta paternidad de Itachi, que en un descuido, había embarazado a su novio, pero su inesperada llegada no había sido un motivo para mermar su felicidad, y le comunicó a sus padres que pediría su mano en matrimonio el domingo en la noche, para que ni transcurriera más tiempo y ese pequeño naciera bajo su apellido, como el hombre responsable que era.

Los mayores sólo se dedicaron una fugaz mirada triste, pero no permitieron que su tristeza menguara el ambiente jovial que había en el comedor.

Todos estaban felices, puesto que las noticias eran alegres y maravillosas, pero a la hora de la partida al trabajo e Instituto de los morenos menores, el ambiente se cargó de un melancólico sabor a despedida.

–chicos, queremos hablar un momento con ustedes– pidió la morena.

–pero mamá, se nos hace un poco tarde– comento el menor y la morena sonrió, puesto que su hijo llevaba años sin decirle de esa manera.

–solo serán unos minutos, no te preocupes, no los retrasare mucho– comento el Uchiha mayor.

–de acuerdo– contestaron los morenos.

****S&N****

–hijos, sabemos que no hemos sido los mejores padres, que hemos cometido muchos errores con ustedes y de que los hemos descuidado, pero, esperamos que algún día comprendan nuestros motivos y puedan perdonarnos– se disculpó la morena.

–hijo, quiero que sepan que estoy orgulloso de ustedes, en especial de ti– señaló a Sasuke, el cual de la impresión, miro a todos lados, creyendo que su padre se refería a otra persona y no a él, sacando una pequeña risa del mayor –si, de ti, Sasuke, siempre has sido mi hijo favorito, aunque no lo demostré y creo que Itachi ya lo sabia– comento señalando al pelo largo, que simplemente sonreía con socarronería.

–pero, si tu... El... Yo– trataba de expresarse, siendo esto imposible por el gran impacto que le había causado la noticia. Sacándole una visita al rubio que estaba sentado en el sofá a su lado.

–dejanos terminar– corto el mayor su fallido intento de diálogo –espero que sigan siempre nuestras enseñanzas y que valoren y cuiden lo más preciado que tienen, que luchen por sus metas y que jamás desfallezcan hasta lograr su objetivo– comento, mientras se acercaba al par, que se encontraban uno al lado del otro y abrazándolos, para después susurrarles –su madre y yo los queremos como no tienen idea– se separo y observó como ahora era la morena la que los abrazaba.

–los amo hijos, cuidensen y siempre luchen por ser felices– les susurro y a cada uno le planto un beso en la frente.

Los menores llegaron a la conclusión de que aquello sonaba a despedida. Era como si los mayores supieran que no los volverían a ver, pero no tuvieron tiempo para comentar algo acerca de eso, porque su padre con su voz fría y autoritaria de regreso, comento.

–bien, eso era todo, ahora marchensen rápido o llegarán tarde a sus destinos– los menores observaron el reloj de la sala y su cara cambio drásticamente a una de preocupación, sino se deban prisa, llegarían tarde. Se despidieron rápidamente de sus padres y antes de que partieran, el mayor le dijo a él azabache menor.

–Sasuke, regresa lo más pronto posible, no podemos dejar a Naruto solo y debemos salir a realizar algo importante– pidió el mayor.

–de acuerdo, papá– respondió de vuelta mientras le dedicaba una sonrisa ladeada, que fue respondida con otra igual, sacándole una enorme gota a Naruto que se encontraba presente. Ellos tenían razón, Fugaku y Sasuke eran iguales.

Los dos pelinegro menore se fueron y en la casa sólo quedaron los dos mayores y Naruto, quienes terminaron con todos los detalles y contactaron a Kakashi Hatake que era el abogado de la familia y a Iruka Umino, quien era el gorence que había llevado las investigaciones a cabo, además de ser amigo del abuelo de Naruto y este mismo. Debían concretar todo.

****S&N****

Después de solucionar y arreglar todo, los esposos Uchiha abandonaban su casa. Su hijo les había llamado, diciéndole que había tenido las dos últimas horas libres y que estaba a poco de llegar.

Los dos mayores, se sonrieron y tomados de la mano, caminaban el corto trecho que había entre su casa y la carretera. Estaban felices y como no estarlo, si después de más de 18 años de incansable lucha, por fin la claridad definitiva su veía al final del túnel repleto de oscuridad.

Naruto los miraba desde un poco más afuera de la puerta de acceso a la vivienda. Ese día había decidido salir a despedirlos, quería asegurarse de que estuvieran bien.

En la lejanía divisó a Sasuke, el cual, al distinguirlo, levantó su mano en forma de saludo. Tan distraido estaba, que no noto la moto que se acercaba a gran velocidad, en la que venía un hombre pelinaranja de conductor y una peliazul de parrillera, la cual tomo una subametralladora que llevaba consigo, disparando sin reparos ni miramientos, ante los ojos atonitos de los cuatro pares de ojos pe observaban esta escena.

****S&N****

Hasta aquí...

Nos quedan pocos capítulos para el final.

Lo sé, soy una desgraciada por dejarlos en suspenso.

No vemos en el próximo.


	26. CAPITULO 25

LA NIÑA DEL ÁRBOL

CAPÍTULO 25

Dos cuerpos sudorosos se encontraban sobre la cama. Itachi acariciaba con mimo, las hebras rubias de su pareja con una mano, mientras que con la otra, acariciaba su estómago, donde se gestaba el nuevo miembro de la familia Uchiha.

Se encontraba a la mar de feliz, aunque, un horrible presentimiento se había instalado en su pecho y no lo dejaba tranquilo, era como si toda aquella felicidad que sintiera en este momento, sólo fuera el preludio de la fuerte e implacable tormenta que se les iba a venir encima.

–No puedo creer que te hayas escapado de la Universidad, sólo para estar conmigo– comento el rubio con incredulidad y diversión.

–aunque no lo creas, eres lo más importante para mí, y siempre estaré para ti cuando me necesites, pero, con respecto al escape de la Universidad, realmente no lo hice, puesto que el maestro que nos daba la última hora se enfermó y como no había nadie para remplazarlo, nos tuvieron que dejar libres– comento con pesadez y cansancio.

–ummh, y no deberías estar con tu familia– comento el rubio, mientras acariciaba sutilmente su pecho.

–tienes un poco de razón, y sólo un poco, porque mi familia también está aquí contigo y con mi hijo– comento, mientras le regalaba una sonrisa, la cual desapareció al recordar aquel pequeño detalle –aunque, no puedo dejar de tener un mal presentimiento– comento.

–ve– le dijo alteradamente y con seriedad el rubio –ve con tus padres Itachi, por favor, ve a revisar de qué esten bien–

–acompañame, quiero presentarte como mi pareja, esta bien– comento, recibiendo un asentimiento de parte del rubio –quiero que mis padres conozcan el padre de mi hijo–

–tus padres ya me conocen, bobo– le dijo a modo de broma, para aliviar la tensión en el ambiente.

–siempre tienes que quitarle lo romántico al momento– comento con una aura de depresión, mientras tomaba sus pertenencias e iba a ducharse.

****S&N****

Kakashi estaba en su oficina revisando unos documentos, ya había preparado todo para interponer la demanda, y serían Hashirama Senju y Yamato Senju los que llevarían la investigación del caso.

Hablando con ellos, se enteró de que ellos también tenían motivos personales para capturar a esos delincuentes, habían estado tras sus pasos durante muchos años, pero jamás pudieron recabar una evidencia concluyente, que les permitiera destapar todas sus fechorías y poder mandar finalmente, a la cárcel a aquellos criminales.

Al revisar a conciencia los documentos, descubrieron que faltaban unas formas y unos documentos, así que, rápidamente, llamo a Iruka y lo citó en la mansión Uchiha, mientras el se dirigía para allá.

****S&N****

Sasuke observó con lentitud, como ese par sacaban una pistola y disparaban contra las personas más importantes en su vida. Las lágrimas salieron de sus ojos y Rápidamente, empezó a correr en su dirección, intentando averiguar quiénes eran los malditos que habían disparado y también alcanzar a salvar a su familia.

Al llegar, encontró a sus padres tirados en medio de un gran charco de sangre, sus manos están entrelazadas y sus cuerpos completamente cubiertos de sangre. Su madre tenía un impacto en la cabeza y varios más en el cuerpo y su padre, tenía el tórax y la espalda completamente llenos de balas, pero la bala que lo había matado, había sido una que había penetrado en su nuca.

Negándose a creer lo que veía, se arrodilló a su lado y tomó los signos vitales de ambos, descubriendo con pesar que estaban muertos. Levantó su vista, y vio otro cuerpo tirado cerca de la fuente, y ahí fue cuando recayó en que Naruto se encontraba afuera cuando ocurrió todos eso.

Evitando caer en el descontrol y acercándose con torpeza, llegó a su lado, y tomándolo entre sus brazos, descubrió con alegría, que por su fortuna, sus heridas habían sido menores, sólo tenía un roze de bala en la mejilla y otro roze bala más profundo en el brazo izquierdo, como también una contusión en la cabeza, la cual lo había dejado inconsciente.

Con las manos temblorosas, saco su celular del bolsillo y procedió a marcar el número de emergencias.

–Alo, ne-necesito u-una a-ambulancia... Hay u-un her-rido y d-dos mu-muertos– comento con la voz entrecortada y apunto de entrar en estado de shock –a l-la m-mansion Uchiha– término antes de caer en estado de shock y perder la conciencia.

****S&N****

–Señor– hablo el pelinaranja, llamando la atención del mayor –el encargo ya está cumplido, su hermano así como su esposa ya son historia, nos encargamos de disparar de tal forma de que no queden vivos–

–perfecto, tomen su paga– dijo este con una sonrisa, mientras tiraba un fajo generoso de billetes a la mesa.

–mi señor, le tenemos informacion– comento la mujer, que se encontraba a su lado.

–de que se trata, y más les vale que sea algo importante para hacerme perder el tiempo– comento de mal humor.

–le aseguro que es algo importante– comento la mujer con seriedad –se trata del bastardo de los Namikaze-Uzumaki– comento.

–ese niño no había muerto al nacer– pregunto, esta vez con interés y preocupación.

–eso creíamos todos– comento, ahora el pelinaranja –pero cuando fuimos a cumplir con el encargo, vimos a un chico rubio de ojos azules como de dieciséis años, y muy parecido a esos bastardos– detalló.

–asi que la perra de Kushina quiso verme la cara, eh– comento con coraje, eso definitivamente arruinaba todos sus planes. –y como fue que no nos dimos cuenta de eso antes– exclamó, completamente fuera de sí.

–al parecer, esa ramera hizo todo el montaje y le encargó a ese viejo decrépito que lo escondiera, y bien escondido que lo tenían, por que el lugar en el que estaban no era un lugar de nuestro dominio– comento objetivamente y con la rabia bullendo en su interior, esos malditos le habían visto la cara a su organización, y aquello no lo pensaba perdonar tan fácil.

–y porque no murió en la quema de la casucha esa en la que vivian– pregunto de nuevo, cuestionando se la efectividad de su organización criminal.

–alguno de los Uchiha lo encontró primero que nosotros y lo llevo a la casa principal– comento con obviedad.

–Al parecer, tendré que ir al funeral de mi hermanito por un poco de información– comento con un brillo malvado y perverso en sus ojos –necesito que preparen al equipo de asalto. Vamos a ir con todo lo que tenemos– ordenó.

****S&N****

Hasta aquí...

Sólo diré que esto se pone cada vez mejor, ya que nos acercamos cada vez más al final de esta historia.

*El estado de shock que sufre Sasuke en ese momento, es un estado de shock nervioso o sicológico.*

Nos vemos en un próximo capítulo.


	27. CAPITULO 26

LA NIÑA DEL ARBOL

CAPITULO 26

Bitácora #20

Hoy me arrancaron a la fueza una de las cosas más valiosas que tengo; mis padres. Ellos, anteriormente nos habían advertido de que aquello, podía suceder, pero ni una insulsa advertencia, te prepara para ver morir a alguien importante.

Cuando reaccione, encontré a mi hermano, a su pareja, a Umino-san y a Hatake-san.

El dolor me atacado de golpe y sin poderlo evitar, las lágrimas salieron de mis ojos. Después de que estuve plenamente consciente, recordé algo muy importante, yo estaba al lado de Naruto y el estaba herido. Como un loco, empeze a mirar para todos lados y a preguntar con desesperación que donde estaba, que a donde se lo habían llevado.

Mi hermano me tranquilizó y me dijo que lo habían llevado al hospital. Una intranquilidad se apoderó de mí, y algo me decía que el no estaba bien donde se encontraba. Alterado, le dije a mi hermano que lo trajera, que el no podia estar allí, que corría peligro.

Después de explicarle a mi hermano los porqués, el cedió y fue al hospital a buscar que autorizarán su salida.

Fue un gran alivio para mi hermano y para mi, contar con aquellos rubios, que al comprender la magnitud de la situación, hicieron todo lo posible para estar con nosotros y darnos apoyo, en especial mi Naruto, que se ocupó de organizar la demanda por el homicidio de mis padres, se ofreció como testigo y continuó adelante con la demanda que estaban tramitando mis padres.

Naruto me explico, que el era la llave, que mis padres lo habían recibido en la casa y sin armar mayor escandalo, porque el era una pieza importante en su demanda y aunque no me quiso revelar todos los detalles, me dijo que no me dejara vencer por el dolor y que luchará, que luchará a su lado, que luchará por mis padres, por los suyos y por todos los inocentes que habían resultado involucrados en aquel tortuoso embrollo, en el cual, se encargó de aclararme que fueron muchos.

Ya han pasado dos días, y hoy nos estamos preparando para darle el último adiós a mis padres, le agradezco a Naruto inmensamente por haber estado a mi lado, recogiendo mis pedazos, cuando me desarmaba por el dolor, el ha sido el sostén que he tenido y he podido continuar con el trabajo que dejaron inconcluso mis padres, sólo por el.

En la noche anterior tuve una conversación con el que me dejó preocupado. Me contó que mi padre confiaba en mi, para concluir esta investigación y que le haría sentir muy orgulloso si concluía con éxito está escabrosa investigación. También me pidió lo siguiente "Si algo sucede, busca mi collar azul". Lo anotó para no olvidarlo, pero me preocupo bastante que me dijera eso.

Desde que murieron mis padres, ambos hemos avanzado un paso en nuestra relación, ahora compartimos la misma cama, pero aún no hacemos nada, porque no quiero intimidarlo y porque ahora estamos recuperando el tiempo perdido, en todo caso, estoy seguro que cuando llegue el momento, este llegará.

Sasuke U.

*"*"S&N"*"*

El pelinegro término de colocarse su traje negro, y le sorprendió ver al rubio, ataviado en un largo camisón negro y un pantalón holgado del mismo color, pero no tan formal como el suyo.

–te esperaba, y no te preocupes acabo de llegar– agregó, respondiendo a la duda implícita en las orbes del pelinegro.

–te creo, ya todo está listo– pregunto en un tono bajo de voz.

–si, tu eres el único que falta– le comentó con una pequeña sonrisa –Sasuke, recuerda lo que te dije– le recordó.

–lo recuerdo perfectamente dobe, "si algo malo sucede, busca mi collar azul" pero, porque me dices y me pides eso– exclamó interrogante.

–despues te contaré, y si todo termina bien, ahí algo que quiero decirte y algo que debo entregarte– le comentó con una aura misteriosa.

–esta bien– comento cediendo –gracias por estar a mi lado, Naruto– comento con agradecimiento, mientras se acercaba al rubio y plantaba un beso en su frente, para luego plantar uno casto en su boca.

–no tienes nada que agradecer me, tu me cuidaste de niño, ahora es mi turno de cuidar de ti, y recuerda esto siempre, no importa lo que suceda, no importa como termine todo, yo te amo y siempre te amaré– le dijo, besándolo suavemente y sin permitirle salir de su estupor, tiro de el, para conducirlo a la salida.

Lo que no sabía el rubio, era de que aquellas palabras, le habían calado profundamente al azabache, a quien, el mal presentimiento que había tenido los días anteriores, se le había acrecentado más.

*"*"S&N"*"*

En el cementerio central de Konoha, se cumplieron las exequias de los esposos Uchiha, el cementerio estaba concurrido de personas que de una u otra manera, estuvieron al lado de los Uchiha, pero habían tres personas que a Sasuke no le terminaban de causar buena espina; su Tío Madara, Un pelinaranja y una peliazul.

Primeramente, su tío que demonios hacía allí, el había negado a la familia y los había abandonado desde antes de que el propio Itachi naciera, esa información la sabia por sus padres. Con respecto al los otros dos, ellos le recordaban a los sujetos que habían asesinado a sus padres.

Decidió ignorarlos y aferrarse fuertemente a la mano de su Kitsune, fue ahí, que noto, como ese bastardo no dejaba de mirar a su Kitsune, con un brillo perverso y malévolo en sus ojos.

El entierro se llevó en completa calma y cuando terminaron de enterrar ambos cuerpos, un disparo resonó en todo el lugar.

—S&N—

Los gritos histéricos de la concurrencia, en conjunto con las personas que huían despavoridas, buscando salvaguardar su integridad, crearon pánico y confusión, en los asistente a tan solmene acto.

Nuevos disparos se dejaron escuchar y los dos Uchiha estaban a punto de huir, cuando el cañón de una arma, se posó en la cabeza de ambos impidiéndoles hacer algún movimiento.

–quietos– susurro una voz tétrica. Cuando analizaron buen la situación, descubrieron que se encontraban completamente solos.

–siempre es una alegría reencontrarse con la familia– comento jovialmente Madara, mientras observaba a sus sobrinos y a sus parejas, siendo rodeadas por un grupo de criminales, los cuales estaban armados y apuntaban en su dirección.

–que mierda buscas aquí, largate, aquí no eres bienvenido– le escupió con irá Sasuke.

–pero que contestón y malhablado eres, Sasuke-kun– le soltó, mientras se acercaba hasta ponerse frente a él y soltarle un buen puñetazo, mandándolo hacia atrás. –entiende esto, estupido mocoso, yo hago lo que se me dé la gana y estoy donde se me antoje, un insignificante mocoso como tú, no es nadie para prohibirmelo– le espetó, mientras lo sujetaba bruscamente de la mandíbula.

Itachi buscaba para hacer algo, pero aquella arma apuntándolo a él y a su pareja, le impedía hacer cualquier movimiento.

–¡dejelo!– le expeto el rubio menor. La atención de el Uchiha mayor se centró en el pequeño rubio, y una sonrisa de maldad se posó en su rostro.

–¡oh vaya! Así que tú eres la pequeña ramera que dejaron los imbéciles de Minato y Kushina– comento con burla, mientras soltaba al azabache y se acercaba para darle una fuerte cachetada, mandándolo al suelo. –eso es por la forma en la que me sentí cuando descubrí tu existencia– le escupió.

–que le pasa, viejo maldito, esto lo va a pagar muy caro– exclamó el azabache furioso, mientras se removía entre los brazos del hombre, que hace un buen rato lo había apresado.

–es el, noqueen a los otros imbéciles y este metanlo en la camioneta– fue lo último que escucharon, antes de perder la conciencia.

****S&N****

Hasta aquí...

Espero que les haya gustado y si lo desean nos veremos en un próximo capítulo...

Adiós!


	28. Capitulo 27 y 28

LA NIÑA DEL ÁRBOL

CAPÍTULO 27 y 28

Hashirama Senju caminaba de un lado para otro en su oficina. En su mano, tenia una orden de arresto en contra de Madara Uchiha, quien en antaño fuera su mas grande amor y ahora era su enemigo. Madara había sido muy estúpido al atreverse a ir en persona a raptar a Naruto Uzumaki, el ya tenia en su poder la demanda de Fugaku y Mikoto Uchiha, tenía la ubicación de todos sus escondites y sólo faltaba la de Naruto para mandarlo derechito a la cárcel.

Pero el Uchiha creyó ingenuamente que secuestrándolo, desaparecería todas las pruebas, lo que no sabia era de que ese solo seria un causal mas para ser sentenciado a una larga condena.

En la estación de policía todos se movían de un lado para otro, estaban analizando las pruebas, los vídeos o cualquier indicio que les dijera o les diera idea del paradero del rubio. Ya se había expedido la orden de captura contra el moreno y estaban listas la gran mayoría de las pruebas, sólo hacia falta la declaración de Naruto para asegurarle una larga estadía en la cárcel al Uchiha.

Se arrepentía profundamente de lo que había ocurrido en el pasado, quizás fuese por ese motivo que el Uchiha dejó de ser el hombre dulce que era, para convertirse en el bastardo sin sentimientos que era ahora.

Quizás el fue egoísta, al tratar de proteger a toda costa lo que era mas preciado para él, pero había pagado con creces el precio de su egoísmo, los demás donceles del mundo no eran los culpables de sus actos.

–Hashirama, estamos listos para empezar con el operativo, sólo estamos esperando tu orden para desplegar a nuestros hombres– informo Tobirama, hermano varón del castaño.

–pueden empezar, pero antes, dile a Yamato que me aliste el uniforme de combate, yo también voy a participar– informo con seriedad.

–¡acaso estas loco! ¡tienes aserrín en la cabeza o que! Eres consiente de que si tu o algún otro doncel va, serán los primeros en morir, sabes que ese maldito esta detrás de ti y si te escabulles en su territorio tendrá la oportunidad perfecta para liquidarte– exclamó alterado mientras intentaba persuadir a su hermano de no cometer una estupidez.

–lo se perfectamente, Tobirama, pero también sabes que soy el unico que puede hacerle frente, además de que quiero que escuche la verdad de lo que sucedió hace 25 años, si nos vamos a matar quiero que lo sepa antes de morirme– exclamó con decisión, antes de abrir una gaveta, sacar su pistola y salir de la oficina, seguido de su hermano.

Caminaron un trecho por los pasillos, hasta que el celular del mayor sonó, interrumpido el incomodo y pesado silencio que se había formado entre los Senju.

El mayor contestó, siendo interrumpido por la agitada voz que se escuchaba al otro lado.

–/Hablo con Hashirama Senju/– dijo agitado del otro lado.

–Si, con el habla, por... – contestó, siendo cortado por el joven al teléfono.

–/Cancele el operativo, Madara no se encuentra en ninguna de todas esas ubicaciones, si lo hacen, perderán a muchos hombre y lo pondrán sobre aviso, permitiendole escapar/– aseguró agitado.

–¿quien eres y como tienes esa información? – cuestiono con sospecha y mortal seriedad, tratando de intimidar a su interlocutor.

–Soy Sasuke Uchiha y la información me la dejo Naruto, antes de ser secuestrado. El difunto Jiraiya y mis padres tuvieron acceso a esta información poco antes de morir, mis padres se la dieron a Naruto, pero, antes de poder hacer algo el fue secuestrado/– explico con agitación y seriedad, intentando evitar una hecatombe.

–entonces, donde dices que se encuentra– preguntó, mientras corría a su oficina y tomaba rápidamente una agenda y un lapicero.

–/sabe donde queda la vieja textilería de los Namikaze/– preguntó el Uchiha mientras rebuscaba algo en el despacho de su padre.

–si se donde queda, pero por que me mandas allí, esa empresa fue incinerada hace diecisiete años– dijo con extrañeza el mayor.

–/si, pero los planos de esa empresa muestras que hay mas edificación subterránea. Jiraiya, el abuelo de Naruto, un día logro colarse hasta allí, y descubrió que allí había movimiento, estuvo investigando y dio con que ese había sido uno de los escondites de Madara, ese mismo día también fue al banco para ver si podía tomar algo de la herencia de Naruto e irse de la ciudad, pero Madara se dio de cuenta e inmediatamente mando a asesinarlo. Se que Madara se encuentra allí, porque ese es el unico escondite del que supuestamente nadie conoce. En los documentos que tengo aquí, también aparece algo importante, el magnate y consejero Danzo Shimura esta seriamente involucrado en todo este asunto, el es cómplice de Madara y ha participado en una gran cantidad de asesinatos y estafas, además de ser el dueño de una gran red de prostitución y trafico de blancas con donceles/– narró el menor de los Uchiha.

–gracias muchacho, nos es de gran ayuda tu información, con respecto al caso de Danzo Shimura, tu tienes las pruebas – interrogo el mayor, mientras observa a la expresión de asco que se había formado en el rostro de su hermano. Tanto el como Tobirama sentían asco al pronunciar o escuchar ese nombre, ese maldito hombre había acabado con gran parte de lo poco que quedaba de su familia, el daño que les hizo fue muy grande, pero si ahora tendrían las pruebas para hundirlo en una cárcel, harían hasta lo imposible por lograrlo.

–/si, las tengo perfectamente organizadas, están ordenadas por años y aquí hay lo suficiente como para refundir a ese par en la cárcel por muchos años, eso fue lo último que me dio Naruto antes de ser secuestrado, solo estoy esperando que lleguen mi hermano y mi abogado para ir a la comisaría, Iruka Umino me dijo que también iba a ir, pero que se iba a tardar un poco mas en en llegar, por favor, capture los y traiga con bien a mi novio/– suplico lo último el Uchiha.

–no te preocupes, te juro por ka memoria de mi hijo que traeré a tu novio sano y salvo, no voy a permitir que ningún doncel vuelva a perecer por culpa de errores que pertenecen al pasado– aseguro con firmeza y determinación el castaño.

–/confió en usted, adiós, y le deseo que tenga mucha suerte, ojalá logren capturar a esos criminales/– se despidió el Uchiha.

–no te preocupes muchacho, no defraudare tu confianza, gracias y creeme, eso es lo que deseamos todos, adiós– dijo el castaño, para finalmente cancelar la llamada.

–¿que paso?– pregunto el albino mientras miraba con seriedad a su hermano.

–suspende el operativo, necesito armar un nuevo equipo, el menor de los Uchiha me acaba de llamar y me dijo que el conoce la ubicación exacta de Madara, además de tener pruebas en contra de Danzo– aviso el mayor, mientras tomaba su teléfono y marcaba un numero, y esperaba respuesta.

–por fin podremos vengar lo que ese infeliz le hizo a nuestro hermano– exclamo con un atisbó de alegría el albino –no te preocupes por nada, Hashirama, en una hora tienes listo el equipo y por favor, piensa muy bien en lo que vas a hacer, vuelvo en treinta minutos– aviso para luego retirarse y poner en marcha el operativo.

[***]

Después de cortar la llamada, Sasuke se dejo caer sobre la silla que fuera de su padre y las lágrimas fluyeron libremente de sus ojos. Había tratado de ser fuerte, pero la situación lo estaba sobrepasando y se sentía que se rompía de a pedazos, la angustia lo estaba destrozando, y sentía una creciente incomodidad en su pecho. Los recuerdos de lo que paso después de aquel terrible suceso invadieron su memoria.

Cuando despertó de la inconsciencia, se asusto tremendamente al notar el lugar en el que se encontraba, rápidamente se levantó, se quito la intravenosas que tenia conectadas y haciendo oídos sordos a los gritos de las enfermeras, huyo como pudo hasta llegar a su casa.

Sin importar nada, subió hasta su habitación y se dirigió inmediatamente hasta el lugar que le dijo Naruto que revisara. Allí encontró una nota, algunos documentos y un CD. Tomo la nota y la leyó. En ella habían varias indicaciones, un mensaje y pegada a ella, había una foto de los dos. Esa foto la recordaba a la perfección, se la tomo el día que durmió por primera vez con Naruto. El rubio tenia cara de sueño y tenia su cabello completamente desordenado, el Uchiha no estaba mejor que el rubio, pero lo que más resaltaba en la foto, era la gran sonrisa que se dibujaba en sus rostros. Dos lágrimas cayeron de sus ojos, y con lentitud beso la foto. Dejo la foto en su mesa de noche, y se marchó al despacho de su padre.

Al llegar, encontró lo que decía en la nota, una gran caja llena de carpetas cafés. Se acerco a ella su tomo una al azar, le sorprendió su contenido, era la autopsia de un pequeño niño doncel que fue asesinado a sangre fría. Lo que más le sorprendió, fue el nombre que tenia aquel pequeño niño. Miro la fecha del documento y descubrió que aquel crimen había sido cometido hace veinticinco años.

Cerro rápidamente la carpeta, tomo el disco y lo puso en el gran televisor. Al empezar a reproducirse, vislumbró la imagen de sus padres. A medida que el vídeo avanzaba, incontenibles lágrimas escapaban de sus ojos, en el video, sus padres le dijeron todo lo que debía saber, pero, el mensaje que mas se grabo en su cabeza fue...

"Estamos muy orgullosos del gran varón al que hemos criado, perdonanos por todos los errores que cometimos en el pasado, esperamos que sean todos muy felices. Quieres saber algo, el mayor deseo de Minato y Kushina así como el nuestro era verte casado con Naruto, lamentablemente, las cosas no salieron bien, pero el destino se encargo de reunirlos de nuevo. Queremos que sepas, que sea cual sea tu decisión, la apoyaremos. Si algún día deseas casarte con Naruto, rebusca en el cofre de tu madre, allí hay una sorpresa para ti, es un regalo departe de nosotros y de sus padres... Queremos que sepas que te amamos y que siempre has sido y seras nuestro mayor orgullo"

El vídeo finalizo y rápidamente llamó a Kakashi y después llamo a la inspección de policía. Confiaba en que con esto, podría cumplir la misión que le habían encomendado sus padres, la familia de su novio y el mismo Naruto, seria fuerte única y exclusivamente por ellos.

[****]

Naruto se removía con violencia en medio de los dos hombres que lo mantenían sujeto y arrodillado en el suelo, se encontraba en un lugar desagradable y oscuro, y el olor a sangre, a humedad, a cosas que prefería no saber y a quemado inundaba todo el lugar. Quería frutales a aquellos hombres, quería maldecirlos y quería salir de ahí, pero estaba amordazado, no podía hablar por la mordaza que cubría su boca y no sabia donde demonios se encontraba.

Unos pasos provenientes de las sombras le hicieron detener su lucha y observo con repulsión y desagrado al hombre que había aparecido.

–quitenle la mordaza de la boca y dejenos solos– ordeno con voz gélida el moreno recién llegado.

Después de recibir un asentimiento por parte de los hombres, estos se apresuraron a cumplir su orden y una vez cumplida, rápidamente abandonaron el lugar.

–así que por fin tengo el gusto de conocer cara a cara a la putita que dejaron los Namikaze– dijo sin ninguna emoción el hombre, mientras tomaba con violencia el mentón del menor y le obligaban a levantar la cara para verlo fijo a los ojos.

El menor lo miro con odio, para luego escupirle. El mayo lo miro con ira, odio y asco, antes de soltarle una fuerte bofetada al menor, botándolo al suelo y causando que se golpeara fuertemente la cabeza.

–maldita escoria, al parecer eres igual a la estúpida e insolente de tu madre, resultaste ser un grano en el culo, al igual que ella– le dijo con frialdad, para luego ponerse a su altura, tomarlo del cabello y levantarlo, tomándolo de este.

–sueltame, asqueroso asesino, tus horas están contadas, estoy seguro de que te van a atrapar– exclamó el rubio, muestras un gesto de dolor se formaba en su rostro por el agarré al que era sometido su cabello.

–dejame decirte que estas muy equivocado, nadie sabe de este sitió y tus horas están contadas– le dijo con frialdad. –sabes, ahora que te veo detenidamente me doy cuenta de que no eres tan feo, al parecer, mi querido sobrinito tiene buenos gustos, me pregunto si ya habrá estrenado tu culo, seria una pena que una pequeña perra como tu se fuese al infierno sin haber sido estrenada– dijo con falso pesar para liego levantarse.

–¡eres un maldito bastardo, ttebayo!– exclamo el rubio con rabia e impotencia.

–jajajaja no es algo que no me hallan dicho antes, pero no te preocupes. Me voy, la próxima vez que venga sera para divertirme un poco con tu culo o simplemente para terminar lo que había empezado hace varios años, esta vez si me asegurare de exterminarte y te mandare al infierno, al igual que hice con el estúpido de Fugaku y la mosca muerta de su mujercita, con el ebrio de tu abuelo, con la perra de tu madre y con el cretino de tu padre – dijo fríamente, para luego pararse, dar vuelta e irse por donde llegó.

Las lágrimas de angustia salieron de sus ojos, tenia miedo, tenia un gran miedo de ser tocado por ese tipo, su cuerpo solo debía pertenecerle a Sasuke y se había mantenido piro únicamente para el, tenía miedo de no volver a verlo mas, tenis miedo de morir.

En esos momentos, solo deseaba ser rescatado, para volver junto a Sasuke y decirle cuanto lo amaba... Para de una vez por todas acabar con esta pesadilla.


End file.
